Black Rose
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Et si Hermione n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe? Et si Ginny n'avait jamais oublié Tom? Si elles décidaient que leurs places sont aux côtés des méchants? GW/LV, DM/HG. Fic, corriger par Lilylatigresse56. Le prologue résume très bien!
1. Prologue

Coucou!! Ceci est ma première fiction par chapitre jusque ici je n'ai écris que des OS. Donc j'essayerai d'être assez régulière et pas trop longue, je ferais de mon mieu. Quelques petits avertissements, si:

-Vous aimez que les personages gentils restent gentils,

-Que les histoires concordent avec les histoires,

-Vous aimez être du côté des gentils.

Alors je vous déconseille de lire je doute que vous aimiez! Donc voilà vous l'aurez compris, le PVO sera du côté des méchants! sinn

**RATED:M**

**Les persos appartiennent à JKR** je les ai juste arrangé à ma "sauce" dirais-je!

**Couple: HG/DM GW/LV**

Donc j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ;

* * *

_**Black Rose**_

**_Proloque_**

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Je suis de taille moyenne, rousse, les yeux bleus. Je suis comme les autres filles, je n'ai rien de spéficique en somme. Sauf que ma première année à Poudlard n'a pas été très calme... Bon je ne vous raconte pas ça vous le savez déjà! Je voulez juste vous dire que vous n'avez pas tout vu ce qu'il s'est passer entre moi et Lui. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir est pourtant...

Tom Jedusor. Deux mots qui me font vibrer. Autrefois, ce fut un ami, un confident, mais aujourd'hui...

Voilà 6 ans déjà, qu'il hante mes pensées, s'approprit mes rêves.. Je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser. Pourquoi? je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il a vu la vrai Ginny, pas celle que tout le monde voit . La rebelle, la passionnée, l'indépendante, celle qui a soif de pouvoir mais aussi de liberté, la coléreuse,... Et peut-être aussi que j'ai besoin de lui... Je ne l'aime pas si vous vous le demandez, non, c'est bien plus fort que ceci... J'ai besoin de lui.

Dans cette chambre, nous avons parlé et il m'a libérée. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens entière. Il est un bout de moi. Je sais que les sentiments étaient réciproques à l'époque, les yeux ne mentent jamais, surtout à moi.

Pauvres fous sont ceux qui pensent que j'aime Harry Potter dit le Survivant. Quand je rougis

devant lui, c'est de colère et quand je bafouille devant ce gosse, c'est parce que je me contrôle pour ne pas lui lancer mon venin!

Personne à Poudlard, ni ailleurs, ne sait rien. Sauf, Hermione Granger. Qui elle, haït les moldues et souhaite devenir mangemort. Cela doit vous étonner. Moi aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique qu'elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe. Elle a été adoptée. Ses parents sont deux sang pur. Elle a refusé de me dire qui ils sont et pourquoi elle déteste tant les moldues... je respecte son choix, je ne lui ai pas tout dis non plus.

Ensemble, nous avons comploté un plan. Hermione devra séduire un Serpentard qui deviendra mangemort ou qui l'est déjà. Nous avons choisi pour cela Drago Malefoy.

Pourquoi? Parce que nous sommes certaines qu'ils souhaitent devenir mangemort, de plus il sera préfet en chef avec hermione, elle pourra l'approcher avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Et aussi je voyais que l'idée ne déplaisait pas à hermione de séduire son ennemi. Quelle meilleur revanche. Il semblait assez intéresser par hermione l'année dernière. Grâce à mes conseils c'est devenu une vraie jeune femme, plutôt belle. Hermione n'est pas non plus totalement insensible aux charmes de notre futur allié. Il faut avouer que dans son genre il est pas mal du tout. En tout cas j'espère qu'il pourra nous aidez...

Espérons que bientôt nos rêves se réaliseront bientôt et qu'à la fin de l'année nous soyons à côtés du Lord.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Je préviens que ce sera le seul passage PVO ginny. L'histoire se centrera entre hermione et ginny,

Voilà, donc si j'ai assez de review je posterai la suite. Donc n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton à gauche. SVP!! ( yeux tout malheureux!)

désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. bisous à très bientôt j'espère!


	2. Arrivée à Poudlard, chapitre 1

Coucou me revoilà!! je voulais juste vous précisez un truc. Si vous aimez Ron et Harry, cette fic n'est pas pour vous, désolé, à moins que vous changiez d'avis ou que vous ayez un esprit ouvert ( ce que j'espère).

Aussi merci beaucoup pour vous reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!

_en italique_ ce sont les pensées d'Hermione

**en gras** les pensées de Ginny

(et entre parenthèses, les commentaires!! ndc note de la correctrice! Hi hi!, sinon, c'est l'auteur!!)

bon voilà je vous laisse lire.

_Un grand merci à Lily-la-tigresse56 qui m'a corrigé mais nombreuses fautes, merci milles fois lily!! et aussi pour ses petits commentaires marrants!! Si vous avez besoin d'une correctrice, elle est super! _

_**Black Rose**_

_**Arrivée à Poudlard**_

Elle se trouvait devant le train qui l'amenait chez elle, à Poudlard. Elle avait passé l'été dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur faute de mieux et s'était trouvé un job dans une librairie assez près de l'Allée des Embrumes. Cela ne lui avait pas fait peur. Elle avait même eut l'audace d'aller voir quelques boutiques de magie noire. Pendant ces sorties, elle portait une grande cape noire comme beaucoup dans cette Allée pour ne pas être reconnue en tant que "la meilleure amie du Survivant" qui n'avait pas tellement la côte dans ce "milieu" sorcier. Elle y avait beaucoup de découvertes intéressantes.

Une personne, une fille apparemment, cria son prénom ce qui pour effet de la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit Ginny qui la regardait en souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle observa les yeux de Ginny qui lui indiquèrent d'un geste qu'elle n'était pas seule. Hermione grimaça intérieurement quand elle vit un grand roux nommé Ron et un brun du nom de Harry accourir vers elle.

-Hermione, comment vas-tu? Tu nous as beaucoup manqué cet été, dit joyeusement Ron Weaslaid euh Weasley (pardon! ça m'a échappée!! )

La jeune fille se força à sourire et répondit:

-Je vais bien, vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, _dans tes rêves_, répondit poliment Hermione.

Ginny sourit. Harry s'avança et demanda :

-Alors, cet été?

_Super, je l'ai passé dans une chambre miteuse mais j'avais un super job juste à côté de l'Allée des Embrumes._

-Bien! J'ai revu des amies moldues, mentit-elle.

-Cool, et tes parents?

Elle se crispa légèrement, sa voix était un peu plus dure:

-Ils vont bien.

Ginny la regarda Hermione n'aimait pas qu'on parle de ses parents. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait pas et elle s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Pour sauver son amie, elle intervint:

-Désolée, les garçons mais nous devons parler entre filles!

-On peut venir ? demanda stupidement Ron.

-T'es une fille? répondit sa sœur.

-Non.

-Alors non! scandèrent les deux représentantes du sexe féminin.

Et elles montèrent dans le train. Elles trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre et s'assirent. Ginny prit la parole:

-Alors, tes vraies vacances?

Elle savait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas passées comme cela puisque son amie n'allait plus du côté moldu depuis un certain temps, elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps. Hermione lui raconta ses vacances et ses découvertes.

-Vois-tu, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui plaira à Voldemort, expliqua la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai? Tu crois qu'on pourra le voir quand?

-Cela dépend de notre cher Malefoy, mais ce ne sera pas loin si on prend en compte mon charme et ma beauté...

-Mais bien sur! N'oublies pas: « qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

-Pardon? Pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda Hermione

-Malefoy non plus n'est pas un exemple de modestie.( Ah bon?? 'regard d'ange' ndc)

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? répliqua froidement la Griffondor.

-Que vous formeriez un couple magnifique. Avoues qu'il te plait!

-C'est faux! Comment peux-tu le penser? N'oublies pas qu'il me méprise depuis des années.

-Peut-être mais pour de fausses raisons puisque tu n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe.

_Ne parle jamais de ça à voix haute!_

**Désolé mais avoues, c'est vrai. De plus, si nos projets réussissent, un mariage avec un Malefoy pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi.**

_Je ne me marierais jamais par intérêt, entends-tu!_

**Ne t'énerve donc pas! Je disais ça comme ça!**

_Alors tais-toi!_

**Dis, c'est pratique de pouvoir communiquer par la pensée!**

_Eh oui! Qu'est ce que tu ferais si j'étais pas là!_

**Je passerais pas mes mercredis après-midi à la bibliothèque!!**

Elle se prit un regard noir de Hermione. Ne jamais insulter ou dire des choses négatives sur Sa bibliothèque. Lieu sacré pour elle. Alors notre petite griffy eut une réaction très mature et ... bouda!

-Allez, Mia, fais pas la tête pour si peu!!

-...

-Je m'excuse, j'adore passer mes après-midis là-bas!

-...

-Bon d'accord, souffla Ginny, tu auras le droit de m'emprunter ce débardeur que tu aimes tant pendant trois semaines.

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras, hurlant un "Merci!!" perçant. Elle se rassit après avoir à moitié étouffé Ginny.

-Et toi tes vacances? enchaîna-t-elle.

-Oh bah normal. Je me suis entraînée au Quidditch et ...

-L'as-tu senti? interrogea brusquement Hermione qui sentait arriver une interminable discussion sur le merveilleux sport qu'était le Quidditch!

Ginny devint soudainement sérieuse et murmura:

-Oui, plusieurs fois.

Hermione la regarda et entra dans sa tête. La jeune fille la laissa faire, elle avait une totale confiance en son amie, de plus Hermione avait une formidable maîtrise de l'oclumancie.

-Alors? demanda anxieuse Ginny quand elle sentit Hermione sortir de son esprit.

-Je l'ai senti également. Vous êtes très liés.

Elle l'a dévisagea un instant et sourit:

-Il ne t'aime pas, c'est beaucoup plus fort. Elle sembla réfléchir. Il était obligé de t'approcher, d'essayer de te voir, de te sentir. L'un comme l'autre, vos sentiments sont les mêmes.

Ginny regarda son amie en silence et lui sourit.

Ensuite, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de se changer, après avoir fermé la porte grâce à un sort de magie noire ( précisons). Puis elles se rassirent. Hermione prit un livre tandis que Ginny regardait le paysage. Un silence s'installa pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Ginny demande:

-Hermione?

-Hum...

-Pourquoi n'est-tu pas allée à Serpentard?

Elle sortit de son livre et fixa Ginny qui semblait toujours absorbée par les prés qui s'étendaient autour d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas Ginny. Elle hésita. Au départ, le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, puis il s'est ravisé et a dit qu'à Griffondor je ferais de grandes choses. Elle se tourna à son tour vers le paysage. Il a dû penser que j'aiderai Potter et sa clique. Elle sourit.

-Je ne crois pas, repliqua Ginny, sûre d'elle.

-Et que crois-tu ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Je pense que c'était ton destin d'aller à Griffondor, de trahir ceux qui croyaient être tes amis et d'aider Tom, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Hermione ne répondit pas et fit semblant de se replonger dans son livre tandis que Ginny retournait à la contemplation du paysage anglais.

Ils arrivèrent tous au château, les filles rejoignirent les garçons et s'assirent à côté d'eux pour manger. Pendant que les garçons discutaient de Quiditch, Hermione et Ginny parlèrent mentalement de leur plan pour Malefoy.

**Alors Hermione, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?**

_C'est très simple je vais le travailler au corps. (ouh ouh!! ça promet ça!! ndc)_

Elles se sourirent discrètement.

**Tu as des idées?**

_Quelques unes et non tu ne les auras pas._

**Mais...**

Elle fût coupée par Dumbledore qui fit comme à son habitude un discours long et chiant que tout le monde connaissait.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette année, les préfets-en-chefs seront Mlle Hermione Granger et Mr Drago Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

_Il est con ou quoi ? personne l'a écouté.( Dumby non plus n'est pas modeste... hi hi hi ndc)_

Harry et Ron furent outrés que Dumbly aie mis Malefoy au poste de préfet-en-chef et dirent à Hermione que s'il s'approchait trop d'elle, ils lui régleraient son compte.

-Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule! leur rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide et qui les effraya. _Et ça devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pff._

Après ceci, le dîner se passa normalement. Ron mangea comme un porc, Harry ne lâcha pas des yeux Ginny, celle-ci, exaspérée, eut envie de lui lancer un Impardonnable mais elle laissait ce privilège à Voldemort. Alors elle l'ignora et discuta avec Hermione qui jetait des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards vers un certains blond platine qu'on ne présente plus!

A la fin du banquet, Hermione fût abordée par McGonagall et Drago. Cette dernière la pria de la suivre. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à la bellette et le balafré (jadore ces surnoms!) et fait un clin d'œil à son amie signifiant "opération drago lancée", elle les suivit.

Ils montèrent un escalier qui les mena dans l'aile Ouest, et arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une licorne noire et aux yeux rouges, une espèce de licornes très rares, qui avaient presque disparu et qui n'étaient pas aussi gentilles que leurs cousines blanches. McGonagall se retourna et dit:

-Voilà, vos appartements sont ici, vous choisirez votre mot de passe, demain vous aurez une réunion pour vous indiquer le devoir des préfets-en-chefs, à 18h30 précises! Ne soyez pas en retard.

Sur ce, elle partit sans se retourner.

_Toujours aussi aimable. ( ça c'est clair!! ndc)_

-Bon alors, Granger, une idée pour ce mot de passe?

-Je vais être gentille, je te laisse le choix, la fouine.

-"Par le mal qu'ils ont fait, les hommes sont vaincus."

Hermione leva un sourcil, surprise.

-Depuis quand tu connais Victor Hugo toi?

-Ca te regarde Miss-je-sais-tout?

Il entra dans la salle, Hermione le suivit sans réfléchir. Alors qu'elle allait répondre à la provocation, elle s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

La salle commune était magnifique. Il y avait une grande cheminée de marbre blanc, en face de laquelle se trouvaient deux somptueux canapés noirs qui contrastaient avec la blancheur des murs. Dans un coin se trouvaientt une grande table noire et les chaises assorties. Le tout faisait un univers blanc et noir à couper le souffle.

Elle se retourna pour voir la réaction de Malefoy mais celui-ci était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle haussa les épaules, elle aurait tout son temps pour le séduire plus tard, pour l'instant elle était épuisée!

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, sans faire attention à la décoration de sa chambre. Cela promettait d'être une année riche en action, et elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces en réserves.

Sur ces pensées, elle s'enfuit dans ses rêves, tout comme une certaine jeune femme rousse...

Alors vous aimez? Laissez moi un review svp ça fait toujours plaisir!

J'avais envie de vous lancer un petit défi, à votre avis qui est le père d'Hermione? Dans ce chapitre vous avez un indice, d'autres viendront. Le premier qui trouve aura le droit de choisir un happy-end ou une fin tragique (j'arrive pas à me décider)

Voilà en espérant que j'aurais une ou deux reviews. et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe( non, y en a plus!! niark niark niark!! enfin normalement!! lol ' ndc')


	3. premier jour de cours mouvementé

Salut, je suis de retour. J'ai pas été trop longue? (ndc: si si!! très trèèèèèèès longue... ;) )Je voulais publier avant mais je n'ai pas pu, un petit manque d'inspiration, mais c'est reparti! ( ndc: j'espère bien!! j'ai pas envie de pointer au chomage moi!! lol)

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font vraiment très très plaisir!

Sinon _En italique les pensées d'Hermione_

**en gras celle de Ginny**

() moi!!

(ndc) les notes de la correctrice. un mot lily? (ndc: moi? Non, pas pour l'instant... Enfin si: Bonjour a tous!!)

_Un grand merci à Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, merci mille fois lily!! et aussi pour ses petits commentaires marrants!! Si vous avez besoin d'une correctrice, elle est super! ( ndc: merci... je vais rougir...)_

* * *

**Black Rose**

**Premier Cours Mouvementés **

_Chambre de Hermione_

-C'est l'heure de se lever! C'est l'heure de se lever! C'est l'heure de se lever! C'est l'heure de se lever! T'as cours! T'as cours! T'as cours! T'as cours!

_Putain de réveil magique avec leurs phrases à la con! (je sais, c'est vulgaire mais c'est ma réaction quand le réveil sonne!)._

Hermione se leva les yeux encore tout endormis, regarda l'heure, 6 heures. Elle était sur le point de se rendormir quand elle se rappela de quelque chose.

_Malfoy! _

Et oui ce jour était le premier jour de la rentrée et elle avait prévu une petite surprise à Malefoy...

Drago se leva après avoir éteint cette saleté de radio réveil, dans le brouillard. Comme tous les matins, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son boxer noir très moulant ( oui il dort nu, fermez la bouche les filles, vous allez baver! Lol ) (ndc: trop tard... j'ai plus qu'a nettoyer mon clavier...).

Donc, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, entra, referma la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il levait la tête, il entendit un bruit d'eau. Son regard se dirigea vers la douche et il fut surpris de voir les formes d'un corps à travers les vitres opaques de la douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ce corps magnifique avec des formes qui semblaient généreuses et fermes. Il le fixa si bien que il n'entendit pas la douche s'arrêter et ne vit pas Hermione en sortir avec une serviette autour d'elle pour seuls vêtements.

C'est ainsi qu'elle le vit le regard fixe, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux choqués et le boxer légèrement... déformé. ( ndc: mmmm...) Elle avança vers lui, il la fixait maintenant elle, l'air toujours aussi idiot. Quand elle arriva en face de lui, elle fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage. Il sursauta et dut se rendre compte qu'il s'était laissé... emporter, dirons-nous. Il prit une légère rougeur qui s'augmenta quand Hermione se rapprocha encore de lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille, sensuellement:

-La douche est libre.

Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, non sans rouler des hanches et laissa un Drago profondément choqué avec un air benêt qu'il avait du voler à Crabbe ou Goyle derrière elle.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur le lit et explosa de rire en repensant à la tête du blondinet. C'était sur qu'il devait prendre une bonne douche froide, à cette heure ci!

_Tour de Gryffondor, dortoir de Ginny_

-Dring!! Dring!!

**Salopard de réveil moldu!! **

Pourquoi son père avait voulu lui offrir un réveil moldu pour sa rentrée, pourquoi? Pourquoi un réveil?

Elle sentit toutes les filles du dortoir s'agitaient, et allumaient la lumière. Elle se cacha sous ses couvertures, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne du nom de Lavande Brown, ex petite amie de son imbécile de frère écarte d'un coup sa couette chérie.

-Allez debout, c'est le premier jour de la rentrée!! Il faut pas être en retard au petit dej'!

**Je vais la tuer! Ma baguette, où est-elle? Non, j'ai une meilleure idée je vais attendre d'être la Lady des ténèbres et je la réduirait en esclavage et je la réveillerai tous les matins!! hahahaha!! (rire de psychopathe, attendez faut bien qu'elle aie des points communs avec son chéri!! lol) Je suis trop diabolique!**

Sur ce petit monologue mental, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain... fermée. Forcement quand on vivait avec 5 filles et que l'on était la dernière à se lever, cela arrivait souvent.

Elle inspira profondément, puis « souffler, inspirer, souffler, inspirer, souffler, rester calme, inspirer, souffler, je suis très calme! »

Cette rentrée s'annonçait très mal.

Ginny rentra dans la grande salle vêtue de son uniforme, un peu trop grand, elle se fichait de son apparence car elle n'aimait qu'un homme et celui-ci n'était pas à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'habillait jamais sexy à l'école, surtout avec ce Potter qui ne la quittait pas du regard. C'est vrai que malgré tout, elle était belle.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit. Elle grogna contre son frère qui se goinfrait déjà. Elle ne releva la tête de son assiette que pour saluer Hermione qui arrivait dans un bonjour très joyeux ( n'oublions pas que sa matinée a très très bien commencé!, j'aimerai bien qu'elle commence aussi bien la mienne!).(ndc: et moi donc!! rooh le rêve...)

Quand elle l'aperçut, sa tête resta en l'air, sa bouche s'ouvrit grand et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Elle s'aperçut que Potter et Weasmoche, ainsi que toute la grande salle était comme elle.

-Hermione, c'est quoi ça? balbutia-t-elle.

-Ben des vêtements, tu sais, ce qu'on se met sur le dos? (ndc: c po vrai?? je connaissais pas moi!! je m'habille avec des feuilles de vigne, comme tout le monde... Non?)

-Mione, comment oses-tu mettre de tels habits? Tu te prends pour une pute ou quoi? demanda la belette qui n'allait pas survivre longtemps d'après le regard noir que lui envoyait sa "meilleure amie".

-Ronald Weasley, tu me reparles de cette façon ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je te jure que non seulement plus une femme ne voudra de toi mais tu ne pourras pas non plus allez voir des putes, comme tu dis, pour satisfaire tes besoins! Sa voix avait été basse et froide, ce qui la rendait terrifiante, de plus, je m'habille comme je veux.

Le Survivant ne s'aventura pas à un commentaire (il est pas con, il tient à son titre de Survivant! lol). Ginny était toujours sous le choc. Elle lui avait parlé de transformation mais là!

Hermione portait un pantalon en cuir avec des bottes à talons aiguilles qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. En haut, elle portait un tee-shirt à manches longues qui dégageait sa gorge et ses épaules, avec de fines bretelles. Le tout noir, absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui arrivaient à mi-dos, ses yeux marrons dorés étaient soulignés d'un trait noir, qui donnait à ses yeux une profondeur extraordinaire. Elle semblait irréelle. Sortant de sa stupeur, la rousse s'écria:

-Hermione tu es splendide! Tu viens de trouver ton style!

Celle-ci sourit, et engagea une conversation mentale.

_Tu penses que ça va lui plaire?_

**Si ça lui plait pas, il est aveugle! **

_Merci. Dis ça te dit qu'on se voit, ce soir dans ma chambre, après les cours? Je demanderai à un elfe de nous apporter à manger. J'ai des choses à te raconter._

**Moi ça me va.**

La sonnerie retentit.

-Ok, à ce soir.

-A plus.

Elles partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Hermione suivit les deux Gryffondors, vers les cachots où ils auraient leur premier cours de l'année, potion avec les vils et mignons Serpentards.

Arrivée devant la salle, elle croisa Malefoy & CO. Celui-ci, rougit légèrement quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sourit.

Rogue les fit rentrer et les pria de ne pas s'asseoir tout de suite.

-Cette année, j'ai décidé de vous placer et de rapprocher les maisons, comme le suggérait si bien Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi vous serez par groupe de deux avec un élève de chaque maison.

_Je veux être avec Malefoy._

-Voici les groupes. Potter/Zabini, Weasley/Parkinson (les deux chiens ensemble, pardon, je me tais!), Malefoy/Granger...

L'intéressée sourit intérieurement, elle allait pouvoir lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle s'assit en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une voix froide derrière elle:

-Miss, pouvez-vous m'expliquer, la raison de cette tenue, si je puis dire?

-Quoi? Que reprochez-vous à ma tenue?

-En tant que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, vous connaissez le règlement ainsi que le paragraphe qui stipule que tous les élèves doivent porter un uniforme?

-Je le sais.

-Alors pourquoi, ne le portez-vous pas?

-Je n'en avais pas envie ce matin.

-Eh bien, je suppose que vous n'aviez surement pas envie d'une colle pourtant, vous l'aurez. Demain, à 19h00 ici! (ndc: et 50 points en moins a Gryffondor!! mdrr Bah quoi, c'est pas ce qu'il fait d'habitude? ;) )

-Bien, Professeur. Sa voix était teintée d'une hypocrisie et d'une ironie énorme.

Rogue grimaça mais ne répliqua pas.

-Granger, tu te dévergondes en ce moment. Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda le serpent assis à sa droite.

-Rien, j'ai juste envie de vous montrer qui est la vraie Hermione.

-Eh bien, moi elle me plait. Surtout dans ses fringues. On t'a déjà dit que t'avais un cul à damner un saint? répondit-il, une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Depuis quand tu regardes mes fesses?

-Depuis que tu te balades en serviette devant moi.

-Au fait, Malefoy, je suis impressionnée, tu es mieux servi que je ne le croyais.

-Merci, je sais je suis un dieu grec, se vanta-t-il en bombant le torse. (oui on s'est que ton torse est magnifique!!) ( ndc; grrrr, pourquoi mon copain a pas le même? Snif! Oh zut, il regarde ce que j'écris... oh oh...)

-Oui mais avoir un beau corps ne fait pas tout. Il faut savoir s'en servir, sourit-elle.

-Qui te dit que je ne sais pas m'en servir? Tu veux que je te prouve pourquoi toutes les filles me nomment le Dieu du sexe?

-J'ai entendu une rumeur comme ça. Mais nous savons tous que les rumeurs ne sont pas fiables...

-Celle-ci l'est. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu? Veux-tu essayer? ( Rassurez-moi, personne ne se demande quoi?) ( ndc: je crois que tout le monde a bien compris!! il veut jouer au docteur!! ;) )

-Tu voudrais coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe? dévia-t-elle.

-Baiser, ça me dérange pas. Je me laverai après c'est tout. (ndc: parce que d'habitude il se lave pas?? O-O beurk!!)

Elle ne put répondre puisque la voix sinistre de Rogue s'éleva dans la classe et leur ordonna de se taire. Il retira 5 points à Hermione pour bavardage. Nullement gênée par cette intervention, elle se concentra sur sa potion, remerciant mentalement le professeur car elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à Malefoy.

Le reste des cours se passa normalement, dans un ennui mortel. (ndc: bah oui, c'est le cours de Potions!! ça peut être que mortel!! Tous ces poisons...)

Du côté de Ginny, les cours furent d'un ennui tout aussi mortel, jusqu'à celui de divination. Malgré les suppliques d'Hermione, elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné cette matière. C'est pourquoi, elle se trouvait là, depuis une demi-heure à s'ennuyer, regardant Trelawney s'agiter.

Elle allait s'endormir quand la professeur un peu folle s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. D'abord surprise, elle la fixa à son tour. Puis la voyante prit une pose dramatique en s'écriant:

-Toi! Tu seras la femme du Mal. (ndc: j'aurais préféré être la femme du Mâle!! lol)

-Pardon? la coupa Ginny surprise et inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

-Tu seras la femme du Diable. Ton cœur sera, s'il ne l'ai pas déjà, noircit et tu causeras la perte du monde. A cause de toi, des milliers de gens mourront. Je vois une autre fille, vêtue de noir, avec un tatouage sur la poitrine et un sourire cruel. Vous deux trahirez vos amis. Vous les trahirez et les tuerez tous! De pauvres innocents vont mourir de votre main. De la main des Blacks Roses. (ndc: toujours aussi dramatique, la vieille folle, vous trouvez pas? :D )

Elle reprit alors ses esprits et secoua la tête. Tout le monde fixa Ginny, plus que surpris. Certains commencèrent à hurler quand ils la virent sortir sa baguette et menacer la Professeur. Elle se leva et fit asseoir celle qui venait de la démasquer à l'avance dans son siège alors qu'elle prenait place au milieu de la salle.

Une élève chercha à s'enfuir, mais Ginny fut plus rapide et bloqua les portes et les fenêtres.

-Va t'asseoir sagement et il ne te sera fait aucun mal, siffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent sans bouger à leurs places, terrifiés. Puis Ginny murmura:

-Désolée, Oubliette.

Un grand éclair frappa toute la salle. Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux, et regardèrent autour d'eux, hagards.

-Mais que s'est-il passé? demanda la professeur.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? questionna innocemment Ginny. Vous m'avez interrogée sur la lecture de l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé. (ndc: innocemment hein? Quelle comédienne!! Vous verrez, elle joue vraiment bien son rôle... en tout cas pour l'instant...)

-Ah, parfait, va t'asseoir, reprit Trelawney.

Ginny souffla et retourna s'asseoir. Le cours recommença normalement.

**Ouf, personne ne se rappelle. **

C'était sans compter une jeune Serdaigle un peu folle qui l'a regardait de son regard éternellement rêveur...

* * *

alors vous aimez? N'oubliez pas les reviews et le pari.

D'ailleurs je voulais vous dire que même si quelqu'un découvrait l'identité de son père, vous n'auriez la réponse que dans quelques chapitres quand Hermione, voudra nous le dire! lol

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire les passages entre Drago et Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas on parle de Voldemort dans le prochain, enfin c'est prévu théoriquement!

Bisous, j'essayerai de publier la suite dans la semaine. (ndc: eh!! si j'ai le temps!! lolll j'ai toujours du temps pour toi!! ;) :D )


	4. discussion entre filles

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre pas très long, on en apprend un peu plus sur nos héroïnes.

Aussi **je pars pour trois semaines** dans le sud de la France en fin de semaine, je ne s'est pas si d'ici la je publierai un new chapitre. Je tenais à le signaler, je serai donc absente pendant un moment mais j'écrirai sur papier promis!! lol

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font vraiment très très très plaisir! Ca m'encourage beaucoup!

Sinon _En italique le rêve de Ginny_

() moi!!

(ndc) les notes de la correctrice. Quelques chose à ajouter ? (ndc: bonjour a tous et merci d'etre au rendez-vous!!)

Merci beaucoup à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, et qui est très sympa je l'adore et qui va participé à l'écriture de « l'ange qui naitra de nous deux » elle est trop belle! et je vous la conseille vivement même si c'est pas votre genre de lecture allez la voir, elle vaut le coup! Et merci aussi pour ses commentaires!! lol

* * *

**Black Rose**

**Discussion**

Drago était étendu sur son lit, il réfléchissait au comportement étrange de Granger. C'est lui qui rêvait ou elle le chauffait? N'empêche, il devait l'avouer, elle avait un corps de rêve! Une chose l'avait beaucoup surpris, c'était le tatouage sur le sein droit de la jeune fille, une rose noire. Etrange, vraiment très étrange. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups donnés à la porte. Il sortit en colère et alla ouvrir le tableau. Il vit Ginny et s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus quand elle ouvrit la bouche:

-Bonsoir Drago, pourrait-tu prévenir Hermione de ma présence? Sa formule était polie mais son ton, ferme, montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et non d'une demande.

Il fut déboussolé quelques instants puis reprit avec son ton suffisant:

-Pour qui tu te prends Weasley de me donner des ordres!

-J'ai un prénom, c'est Ginny alors je te prie de l'utiliser et d'appeler Hermione avant d'avoir des problèmes.

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis Drago se rappela les paroles d'Hermione. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier et de faire ce qu'on lui disait mais son égo n'était pas d'accord. Il fut sauvé par Hermione qui ouvrit sa porte et vit Ginny.

-Malefoy, laisses entrer Ginny, je l'ai invitée.

-Tu aurais pu me demander? répliqua Drago.

-On peut en reparler demain? Parce que là j'ai plein de choses à raconter à Ginny alors...

Il fit un signe de main pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, qu'il s'en fichait mais avant qu'elles referment la porte derrière elles, il menaça:

-Si vous faites trop de bruit et que vous m'empêchez de dormir, demain soir je ramène une meuf dans ma chambre, ok?

-Ouais, ouais, répondit-elle.

Elle ferma la porte laissant un Drago profondément frustré et énervé de si peu d'attention.

Après avoir fermé la porte, les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la tête que devait faire ce pauvre gars, ruminant sa rage et jurant mille vengeances! Ce fut Hermione qui se reprit la première:

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit parler sérieusement.

Elle vit Ginny ouvrir la bouche mais l'arrêta d'un geste:

-Attend, je vais mettre un sort d'insonorisation.

En même tant qu'elle parlait, elle prit sa baguette et murmura des paroles inaudibles, puis sourit, satisfaite.

-Voilà personne ne peut-nous entendre.

Ginny acquiesça, puis prit la parole:

-Il s'est passé quelque chose en divination aujourd'hui.

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas reprendre ce cours, la prof est malade!

Ginny tiqua, enervée par l'attitude d'Hermione car celle-ci se calma et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit à baldaquin. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la décoration de la chambre de son amie. Un univers rouge et noir. Les murs étaient rouges et les meubles laqués noir. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le lit en lui même était noir comme tout les autres meubles et les draps en soie rouge vif. Elle trouva que la décoration collait parfaitement avec le caractère d'Hermione.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et répliqua:

-Trelawney a dit une prophétie nous concernant.

-Quoi?

-Elle a dit: -Tu seras la femme du Diable. Ton cœur sera, s'il ne l'est pas déjà, noirci et tu causeras la perte du monde. A cause de toi, des milliers de gens mourront. Je vois une autre fille, vêtue de noir, avec un tatouage sur la poitrine et un sourire cruel. Vous deux trahirez vos amis. Vous les trahirez et les tuerez tous! De pauvres innocents vont mourir de votre main. De la main des Blacks Roses.

-Qui est au courant?

-Personne, j'ai lancé un sort d'Oubliette à toute la classe.

-Parfait, magnifique Ginny. Mais j'ai vraiment un sourire cruel? interrogea-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille.

-Ca t'arrive, quand tu parles de tuer des gens que tu n'aimes pas, et oui il fait froid dans le dos.

Hermione rigola, puis reprit, plus sérieusement:

-Nous n'avons aucune inquiétude à nous faire alors, cette prophétie ne reflète que ce que l'on désirait. D'ailleurs je voulais te proposer de nous trouver un nom d'emprunt pour nos petites affaires, sourire cruel donc frisson de la part de Ginny ( et de moi parce que je le vois dans ma tête le sourire:), Black Rose fait un peu cliché et commun mais je trouve qu'il nous correspond bien.

-Je suis d'accord, les Roses Noires... Très beau. Pendant que nous sommes dans le sujet, comment vont nos petites affaires?

-C'est de cela que je voulais te parler, j'ai beaucoup de révélations à te faire. Donc écoutes bien et ne m'interrompt pas, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça:

Premièrement, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour rendre à Voldemort son apparence d'antan. Ce sera toi qui le fera. Il a cette apparence car la potion qu'à fait Pettigrow n'était pas réussie, il a raté un élément important ( normal, c'est un con, dsl ca peut paraitre bizarre mais j'ai horreur des traitres). Pour qu'il redevienne exactement comme avant, il doit boire le sang de la personne a qui il tient le plus au monde, mais attention, elle doit lui donner de son plein gré. Tu devras donc lui donner de ton sang pour qu'il le boive. Mais je dois te prévenir: cet acte est délicat et vous serez unis. Un lien indestructible se liera entre vous, plus fort que tout. Tu le sentiras et il te sentira. S'il souffre, tu souffriras et vice versa.

-Très bien ce ne sera pas un problème. Mais que ce passera-t-il si je meurs?

-Ne t'inquiète pas si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre vivra mais il ne sera jamais complet, jamais le même.

Elle acquiesça. Hermione la regarda surprise.

-Cela ne te fait pas peur? Je veux dire, tu seras dépendante de lui en quelque sorte.

Ginny sourit:

-Je le suis déjà. Son amie parut perplexe. Tu sais, j'attends toujours le moment où le soir, il viendra me voir. La nuit dans mes rêves, je m'endors dans ses bras. Quand je me réveille le matin, et que je ne le vois pas je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me rendormir pour le retrouver. Il me manque continuellement. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa voix, de sa puissance mais il n'est pas là.

La plus vieille Gryffondor la fixa, déboussolée, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle souffrait autant. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura:

-Tout va bien se passer, tu vas bientôt le voir.

Ginny sourit, d'un sourire mélancolique puis voulant changer de sujet dit:

-Alors le deuxième?

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Potter et ton frère ont trouvé un horcruxe. Le médaillon de Serpentard, il se trouve dans une grotte en France, c'est Voldemort qui la placé là, il y a longtemps. Ils veulent aller le détruire pendant les vacances de la toussaint.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Le vieux fou refuse, il leur a dit qu'ils ont le temps et que rien ne pressait puisqu'Il n'était pas au courant.

-C'est eux qui t'ont dit tout ça?

-Non, je l'ai lu dans leur esprit. Ils ne veulent pas m'en parler car ils ne veulent pas "me mettre en danger". Pff n'importe quoi comme si j'avais besoin de leur protection. Ils m'énervent de plus en plus.

Elle souffla puis reprit:

-Je propose qu'on y aille avant eux et qu'on vole le médaillon. Je connais quelqu'un qui sera prête à nous accueillir et qui gardera le secret. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu viens chez moi. Tes parents accepteront.

Ginny réfléchit puis questionna:

-Qui est cette femme?

Hermione hésita puis répondit :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

-Si, dis le moi maintenant.

La brune regarda son amie, elle avait vraiment une autorité naturelle très impressionnante.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. C'est ma grand-mère.

-Ta quoi? demanda-t-elle abasourdit.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Ginny fronça des sourcils, ce qu'Hermione remarqua et elle poussa un "Quoi?" énervée.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler de ta famille et tu me proposes de passer mes vacances avec ta grand-mère, c'est étrange.

-Quoi? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? C'est ça? Dis le tout de suite! Je ne perdrais pas mon temps comme ça! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ok? Je ne peux pas payer une chambre d'hôtel et toi non plus!

-Pourquoi, t'énerves-tu toujours quand on parle de ta famille?

-Pourquoi veux-tu en parler?

-Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie.

-Et alors?

-Parler de ta famille te fait mal, je veux savoir pourquoi pour t'aider, répondit-elle calmement nullement impressionnée par la colère d'Hermione.

Etrangement après cette déclaration, celle-ci se calma et alla dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, surprise, la berça. Ginny ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. La gryffondor ne montrait jamais sa tristesse, sa douleur. Elle se cachait derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Bien sûr, elles s'étaient prises dans leurs bras, avaient dormi ensemble etc... Hermione avait réconforté Ginny, mais celle-ci s'aperçut, qu'elle elle n'avait jamais réconforté son amie. Hermione avait l'habitude de tout cacher mais là elle l'avait accepté et s'était laissée aller dans les bras de son amie. Non, elle n'avait pas pleuré ni acquiescé mais elle n'avait pas démenti. C'était un grand moment dans leur amitié. Un moment qui la rendait unique et plus forte que jamais, presque indestructible.

Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se dégage et murmure:

-Ma mère adoptive me berçait souvent le soir...

-Qui était-elle?

-La plus merveilleuse femme du monde.

-Et ton père adoptif?

-Le plus grand connard et le pire monstre de l'univers.

Elle attendit une suite qui ne vint pas alors elle demanda :

-Et tes vrais parents qui sont-ils?

Hermione était tiraillée entre l'envie de lui dire la vérité et le fait que personne ne devait être au courant.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas dire qui est mon père. Je suis désolée.

-Alors qui est ta mère?

Ca on ne lui avait jamais demandé de garder le secret.

-Elle s'appelait Hermione Merwin.

Ginny fut très surprise car elle connaissait le nom de Merwin mais pas une Hermione Merwin.

-C'est bizarre, je ne connais pas de Hermione Merwin.

-Elle est morte.

-Comment?

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Pourquoi?

-Je crois que ça lui fait mal. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

-Donc tu lui as parlé et tu connais ton père.

Hermione comprit qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle voulut se rattraper.

-Je le connais et oui on s'est parlé, un peu, pas tellement, il n'est pas du genre à étendre ses sentiments de partout, c'est même carrément le contraire.

Ginny rigola. Surprise, Hermione haussa un sourcil:

-Quoi?

-C'est juste que je ne le connais pas mais je trouve déjà une ressemblance avec toi!

Hermione sourit, cela lui faisait plaisir, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Bon, si on revenait au sujet de départ! conclu-t-elle.

-Je suis d'accord, il n'y a aucun problème, j'envoie demain un hibou à mes parents pour leur demander. Mais s'ils veulent venir me voir?

-Dis leur qu'on part en vacances en France, ne sois pas trop précise, en plus tu ne leur mentiras pas vraiment comme ça!

Ginny hocha la tête puis regarda l'heure: 23h00. Le couvre feu était dépassé et demain elle n'allait pas pouvoir se lever.

Elle souffla. Son amie suivit son regard et répliqua:

-Va te coucher, tu as cours demain. Si tu croises Rusard et qu'il te colle, je ferais en sorte que tu sois collée avec moi. Bonne nuit Gin.

-Merci, Herm, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Hermione se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Ginny s'effrondra dans son lit et s'endormit très vite.

_Elle était assise dans un lit. Les draps étaient de soie noire. La chambre était simple, sombre et élégante. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, elle attendait quelqu'un._

_Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, svelte, beau. Il dégageait une aura mystérieuse et puissante. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit à côté de Ginny et positionna son visage au dessus du sien. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle murmura:_

_-Tom..._

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Je sais il est pas très long, pas super et manque d'action, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié un minimum?

Ok, on parle pas trop de Voldemort mais vous l'aurez la prochaine fois promis!!

N'oubliez pas que les reviews font plaisir, ne soyez pas timides! SVP!!

(ndc: désolée, je n'ai pas mis de commentaires mais je viens de commencer un nouveau job et je suis épuisée! Et puis, je préfère mettre des commentaires sur notre cher Drago, qui n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre! Mais rassurez-vous, on le retrouvera bientôt!! Bisous à toutes et à bientôt!! Lily)


	5. Fantômes, Le début de quelque chose?

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre, les amours commenceraient-ils vraiment?

Je suis de retour, reposé et voici un chapitre que j'ai écrit en vacances.

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font vraiment très très très plaisir! Ca m'encourage beaucoup!

Sinon _En italique le rêve de Ginny_

dans la deuxième partie _en italique _c'est les pensées d'Hermione

() moi

(ndc) les notes de la correctrice. Quelque chose à dire Lily? (ndc: coucou a tous!! Je suis contente de vous retrouver après tout ce temps!! Et dire qu'il y en a qui sont en vacances... lol!! moi c pas mieux, chui au chomage!! bisous a tous et bonne lecture!!)

Merci beaucoup à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, et qui est très sympa je l'adore. Et merci aussi pour ses commentaires hilarants!! lol

* * *

**Black Rose**

**Fantômes et début de quelques chose? **

_Chambre de ?_

_Elle était assise dans un lit. Les draps étaient de soie noire. La chambre était simple, sombre et élégante. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, elle attendait quelqu'un._

_Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, svelte, beau. Il dégageait une aura mystérieuse et puissante. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit à côté de Ginny et positionna son visage au dessus du sien. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle murmura:_

_-Tom..._

_-Ginevra..._

_Elle frissonna de tout son être à la façon dont son nom sortit de cette bouche si proche de la sienne._

_-Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme et pourtant tendre._

_Elle lui obéit, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Lui, la regardait, elle sentait son regard brûlant le long de son corps. Il la trouva magnifique dans sa nuisette courte rouge sang. Il positionna sa main à moins d'un centimètre de sa cheville et remonta lentement le long de sa jambe, s'attarda sur sa hanche, s'arrêta deux secondes sur son ventre, passa entre ses seins et remonta jusqu'à son visage où il resta plus longtemps. Puis il reprit le même chemin à l'envers. Il s'arrêta sur son ventre et voulut posé sa main sur son ventre mais ... elle passa à travers, comme la main d'un ... d'un fantôme..._

_Il se sentit dans un tel état de rage qu'il se leva et se planta dos à la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la pièce pour se calmer. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et répéta:_

_-Tom..._

_Il resta dos à elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et continua:_

_-Je pourrais être à toi, si tu le voulais. Tu pourrais me caresser, m'embrasser, me voir réellement, me faire l'amour..._

_-Non, hurla-t-il. _

_-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, nullement effrayé par son hurlement, mais attristée par son refus._

_Il se retourna et la trouva incroyablement attirante, assisse ainsi sur son lit, dans une posture désinvolte, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte._

_-Je suis laid, Ginevra. Je suis la bête et toi la belle. Je suis un monstre._

_Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il la regarda dérouté. _

_-Je suis navrée, Tom, mais bien des gens, n'ont pas attendus que tu es ce physique pour t'appeler « monstre »._

_-Je suis sérieux. Regarde-toi, tu es si belle, si fraîche, si jeune, si douce... Je suis laid, brutal, vieux, fatigué. Que puis-je t'apporter?_

_-Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Tu as tort. Certes tu n'es pas jeune mais tu as toujours cette passion, cette ambition que j'admire tant. Tu es peut-être brutal avec les autres mais avec moi tu es doux. Tu es peut-être fatigué parfois, mais je t'aiderais à te reposer. Et tu n'es pas laid, à mes yeux, tu es l'homme le plus beau de la terre (peut-être un peu exagérer là, non?)(ndc: je pense aussi... faut pas abuser non plus... je préfère largement Drago dans le genre badboy!!). Je veux être ta femme, ta force, ton ombre, ta main gauche..._

_-Que souhaites-tu, moi ou le pouvoir? _

_Elle rit._

_-Après tout ce temps tu demandes encore? Oui Tom j'aime le pouvoir, j'adore ça mais ce n'est pas pour ça._

_-Alors pourquoi, vouloir te lier à moi? Pourquoi vouloir être ma femme? _

_-Mais voyons, j'ai besoin de toi. Il la regarda surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'ai dans la peau, dans le sang. Tu as envahi mon cœur comme ... comme... un poison délicieux mais cruel qui me fait souffrir milles martyres. Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle se souvenait de ses souffrances invisibles. Je ne t'aime pas Tom. Je mourrais sans toi. Chaque secondes passée loin de toi est un enfer. Quand ils disent du mal de toi, j'acquiesce alors que je n'ai qu'une envie: les tuer. Je n'en peux plus Tom, je suis à bout. Je ne peux plus jouer la comédie. Je ne veux plus souffrir. _

_Elle ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Il la regarda essayer de cacher ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il aurait insulté toute personne pleurant devant lui, la traitant de faible mais pas elle. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré devant lui ni devant les autres depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, tout au plus une larme un jour où c'était trop dur. Elle cachait tout sous un sourire magnifique qui en avait fait craquer plus d'un - il avait mené son enquête- (on n'est doute pas.). Elle les avait tous repoussé. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait que lui mais il avait peur de la perdre et de ne pas le supporter. Mais pourtant il en avait tellement envie..._

_Il s'approcha du lit alors qu'elle se ré-allongeai, les yeux toujours fermés. Il prit place sur le lit, allongé à côté d'elle, la tête soutenue par son bras, le visage au dessus de sa future, la main juste au dessus de sa hanche. Il restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que:_

_-Tom, on a trouvé un moyen pour que tu reprennes ton ancienne apparence._

_-On?_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_-Il faut que tu boives mon sang. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. La seule chose que tu dois savoir pour l'instant c'est que nous serons lié corps et âmes._

_-C'est déjà le cas, sourit-il._

_-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Si j'ai mal, tu ressentiras ma douleur et vice-versa, se sera une douleur physique._

_Il lui demanda de tourner la tête vers lui et la regarda dans les yeux intensément:_

_-Tu accepterais ça? Tu ferai ça pour moi._

_-Pour nous. Tu ne me veux pas parce que tu te dis laid, si tu retrouve ton physique d'antan, tu n'aura plus d'excuse, sourit-elle._

_-Je refuse que tu souffres à cause de moi._

_-Mais c'est déjà le cas. Tu me manques trop Tom. _

_-Je sais mais je ne veux pas t'arracher à tes ami(e)s, ta famille, ta vie._

_Elle rit encore, décidément il disait beaucoup de bêtises cette nuit._

_-Connais-tu cette citation? "Ma grande raison de vivre, c'est lui. Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât je continuerais d'exister; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fut anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie."_

_-Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent d'Emily Brontë._

_Ils se sourirent puis elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres:_

_-Tu connais ce livre moldu?_

_Il hocha simplement la tête, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur le sujet . Elle était la seule à connaître son penchant pour la littérature moldue comme sorcière. Il cachait que la beauté des lettres pouvait l'émouvoir. Il en avait honte en quelque sorte. De plus, personne ne comprendrait. Voyez-vous le Lord des Ténèbres le monstre de son époque être touché par le geste désespéré de Roméo pour sa Juliette? (Moi je l'ai vu et ensuite je suis allé voir un ophtalmo et comme il m'a dit que tout était normal, je suis allé voir un psy qui m'a dit que j'étais à peu près normale, hormis les délires psychotiques, donc j'en suis sûr, il était touché.) ( ndc: délires psychotiques hein? Non...? c po vrai... je me disais bien aussi!! lol) Elle était la seule à connaître certaines de ses faiblesses. Attention je dis pas qu'il pleure aux premiers passages tristes, mais quelques choses en lui le serrait. Un cœur peut-être? Non, il n'avait ni cœur, ni pitié, juste une âme..._

_-Je réfléchirai à ta proposition, murmura-t-il. _

_Elle sourit doucement et ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit se lever et se diriger vers la porte puis elle l'entendit dire:_

_-Au revoir, Ginevra._

_-A bientôt, Tom... chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle._

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, le cœur battant, il était une heure du matin. Elle se recoucha et tenta de se rendormir après toutes les émotions qu'elle venait d'avoir.

phrase extraite de « poison écarlate », un livre à dévorer tout cru!

Salle commune des préfet-en-chefs

Hermione rentrait dans sa salle commune, il était 21h30 et elle avait enfin fini sa retenue avec Rogue. Elle souffla, comme elle s'était ennuyée! Elle n'avait qu'une envie: un bon bain moussant bien chaud! Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain olympique, on peut le dire, quand elle entendit la voix traînante de son colocataire:

-Granger...

Elle souffla pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, puis se retourna avec son meilleur sourire colgate et commença de sa plus belle voix:

-Oui très cher? Que puis-je faire pour vous faire plaisir?

-Il y aurait bien quelque chose mais je crains d'avoir droit à une gifle si je te le dis.

-Essaye toujours, le provoqua-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, séducteur dans son jean noir qui laissait dépassé un boxer de la même couleur. Il portait en haut une chemise noir également dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Mais il n'avait pas prit la peine de la fermer ce qui laissait la jeune fille admirer une nouvelle fois son torse diaphane mis en valeur par le contraste de sa chemise de soie. Elle s'aperçut aussi, qu'il sortait de sa douche. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et elle vit une goutte d'eau descendre de son cou et se promener sur ce torse appétissant. Elle eut envie de suivre le trajet de cette goutte qui s'arrêta au boxer de son doigts et pourquoi pas de sa bouche? ( miam!!) Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à se coller à elle, bien sur il avait remarqué comment elle le dévisageait et son regard était rempli d'étincelles, il ne les avait jamais vu, mais elles étaient si belles. Il se pencha à son oreille et susurra d'une voix suave:

-Moi, toi, nu dans ma chambre... (ndc: moi je veux!! « fille qui bave et fait une flaque a ses pieds... »)( Je crois qu'on est deux)

-Pourquoi dans ta chambre? demanda-t-elle boudeuse. (Elle est malade je vous dit!!:)

-Je ne rentrerai jamais dans une chambre à la déco Griffy!

-Et moi, je ne rentrerai jamais dans la chambre d'un Serpentard aux goûts de merde, mentit-elle, elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller. (ndc: mais elle est folle!! moi j'y cours!!)(Toutes les filles sensées je crois)

-Alors pourquoi pas dans la piscine qui nous sert de baignoire? proposa-t-il. Et dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, je sais que c'est faux, la coupa-t-il quand il vit qu'elle voulait ouvrir la bouche.

Elle colla son bassin aux siens et le frotta sur celui-ci. Elle put sentir qu'il avait un gros... enfin que la nature avait été généreuse avec lui et aussi qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet que lui à elle. (Bave... merde ça coule! putain d'hormones!) (ndc: quelqu'un a une serpillère? Ca va être inondé là!!)( Trop tard Merci quand même)

-T'abandonnes jamais, dit-elle pour essayer de casser la tension sexuelle palpable dans la pièce.

-Jamais. quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

-Je ne suis pas une chose, se vexa-t-elle.

-Non, mais je veux te baiser et je t'aurai.

-Même pas en rêve, répliqua-t-elle.(ndc: j'ai des envies de meurtre... si je la tue et ke je prends du polynectar, je vous jure que je prends sa place!! comment elle peut refuser ça?? O-O)( Je crois qu'elle est encore plus folle que moi!! C'est pour dire!)

Il lui lança un regard de défit et sourit:

-Trop tard...

Il la déshabilla du regard sans gêne. Elle se dégagea à contre-cœur. C'était soit ça soit elle lui sautait dessus et ça jamais! Ce serait l'inverse, foi d'Hermione! Elle se dirigea donc vers la canapé, nullement gênée du regard lubrique du jeune homme et s'assit près de la cheminée qui brûlait déjà en ce début septembre, puis reprit d'un ton détaché:

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Il reprit son masque impassible et alla s'avachir avec quand même une certaine grâce sur l'autre canapé du salon.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu invites la petite Weasley...

-Ginny, le coupa-t-elle, elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille.

-Soit, concéda-t-il, que tu ais invité Ginny sans me le dire.

-Et pourquoi je te l'aurai dit?

-Je vis ici aussi je te rappelle.

_Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien _

-Ok, on fait un marché. Je peux inviter Ginny quand je veux et tu pourras faire pareil avec Blaise Zabini mais ils n'auront pas le mot de passe, ça marche?

-Comment sais-tu que Blaise est mon meilleur ami, on traîne pas beaucoup ensemble.

-J'ai mes sources, elle lui fit sourire mystérieux.

Ce fut à son tour de souffler. Cette fille était décidément très énigmatique.

-Très bien, je suis d'accord, déclara-t-il.

Elle sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et sentit le regard de Drago sur son dos. Elle hésita puis l'interrogea en fixant obstinément la porte:

-Quel serait ton comportement avec moi, si j'étais une Sang Pur? Si je ne m'appelais pas Granger? Que je n'étais pas la meilleure amie du Survivant? Sa voix était timide, légèrement tremblante, étrange contraste avec le timbre sûr d'elle qu'elle utilisait habituellement et surtout avec lui.

-Je crois, enfin je pense, hésita-t-il, que j'essayerais de savoir qui tu es, de te percer à jour. Tu m'intriguerais. Mais tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, il essaya de le dire d'une voix dure mais cela ne fut pas concluant.

Sa question le troublait.

-Et alors?demanda-t-elle. Ca change tout pour toi? Pourquoi?

Il détacha son regard d'elle tandis qu'elle se retournait et le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Parce que les moldus sont des monstres.

Il observait le foyer. Elle sourit d'un sourire sans joie, triste, nostalgique, rempli de douleurs passées qui ne se sont jamais effacées.

-Je suis bien d'accord, dit-elle.

Il se retourna brusquement et capta son regard. Dans ses yeux, il y vit la même chose que dans les siens. Leurs regards changèrent, s'adoucirent, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur haine habituelle ou leur attirance indéniable. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ce regard, de la compréhension , de la compassion... Ils laissaient tomber leur masque et montraient leurs souffrances. Dans leurs yeux passaient comme quand on parle d'un mauvais souvenir à quelqu'un qui a vécu avec ou sans vous la même chose. Leur échange était puissant. Pour la première fois, ils se comprenaient, ils se soutenaient en quelque sorte, s'aidaient sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était plus un combat silencieux mais une manière de réconforter soit même et l'autre.

Finalement Hermione brisa ce lien neuf qui se formait et dit:

-Je... je vais peut-être aller dans mon bain maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation du feu. Elle murmura alors:

-Va voir Rogue.

Quand il tourna la tête pour lui demander des explications elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans la salle de bain...

(ndc: est-ce que quelqu'un sait faire les massages cardiaques?? Je suis en train de mourir là!! Sauvez-moi!! Drago, fais-moi du bouche-a-bouche... ;-) pitié...)( Attends Drago est occupé dans sa chambre avec une fille. Il a dit dérenger sous aucun pretexe surtout si on meurt! J'arrive! Merde comment on fait déjà!)

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!! (elle a survécu!) Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu et que vous laisserez une petite review!! vous savez, le bouton, là, à gauche!! Allez, appuyez quoi, ca serait sympa!!

J'en profite pour me faire de la pub:( Ca te dérange pas ma petite coccinelle?)( Mais je t'en prie!) Si vous aimez les lemons Dray/Mione, allez faire un tour sur mon recueil d'OS, « Flux et reflux » de Lily la tigresse56

Ya deux OS pour l'instant, j'en ai deux autres en cours qui vont bientôt arriver, ptet meme trois!!

Auteur Allez voir y sont super!! Le deuxieme Os est un defi que je lui es lancé

Bisous. Lily

Quelque chose à rajouter Miss?

Je vous adore !! A bientôt! et les review ca m'otive vraiment! Alors svp, laissez en un minuscule!!


	6. Luna et Hermione pure?

Coucou!! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre que je pensais publier plus tôt mais j'ai pas eu le temps, oui je sais je suis en vacances qu'est-ce qu'elle doit foutre! J'ai été accaparé par mes potes...

Sinn comme d'hab

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font vraiment très très très plaisir! Ca m'encourage beaucoup! En plus certains m'envoient des reviews à chaque chapitre ce qui me touche bcp et m'enchante même!!

Les pensées de **Ginny en gras** et celle d'_Hermione en italique_

Il y a Drago qui voudrait faire passer un message à Lily, ma correctrice... vous savez, celle qu'il a laissé mourir dans le dernier chapitre, trop occupé qu'il était pour venir sauver une jeune fille!!

Drago, ronchon ne veut pas parler

Moi - T'a rien à dire à Lily, toi?

Drago- Non!

Moi-On n'en a parlé, c'est mal de laisser mourir les gens sous pretexte que t'es occupé avec une fille! D'ailleurs c'était qui?

Drago- Millicent...

Moi- Pff tu aurais pu te forcer au moins, lâcher Lily pour ça!

Drago-Je couche avec qui je veux! Elle a peut-être une cacahuète au lieu du cerveau mais elle a un beau...

Moi- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Mais si tu veux te servir de ce que tu as entre les jambes pendant encore quelques temps je te conseille de t'excuser!!

Drago-T'oserai pas...

Moi-Tu crois? Je suis l'auteur je fait ce que je veux!

Drago- Je te déteste.

Moi-Je sais

Drago- Pardon Lily, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait du bouche à bouche...

Moi-C'est bien, gentil Drago

Lily: Gentil Drago!! Et me refais pas le même coup la prochaine fois!! Non mais!!

(Moi)

(ndc) les notes de la correctrice. Quelque chose à dire Lily?(ndc: Bonjour tout le monde!! Enfin un nouveau chapitre à corriger!! Je croyais qu'il arriverait jamais!! J'ai eu le temps de me remettre de ma crise cardiaque, quand même... mdrrr! Bonne lecture!!)

Merci beaucoup à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, et qui est très sympa je l'adore. Et merci aussi pour ses commentaires hilarants!! lol

* * *

**Black Rose**

**Luna fait son entrée et Hermione si pure que ça?**

Ginny et Hermione étaient assises, silencieuses, à la table des Griffondors en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner ce samedi matin. Le reste de la semaine avait été plutôt calme. Potter et Weaslaid (pardon, mais ça lui va si bien!) ) à leur droite discutaient de Quidditch (C'est très surprenant, n'est-ce pas?) sans leur prêter attention.

Hermione avait fait attention à s'asseoir en face de la table des Serpentards et plus particulièrement de Drago qui avait une belle vue sur ses jambes puisqu'elle avait mit une jupe assez courte, en cuir noire comme le pantalon. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ses jambes qu'il regardait, bon, bien sur au début son regard a dérivé et même largement! Mais maintenant, il la regardait dans les yeux. Les siens étaient indéchiffrables. Il était mystérieux, ténébreux, sexy... Hermione souffla doucement. Elle imaginait les mains du blond sur elle. Ses grandes mains fortes et viriles, remontant le long de son corps, sur ses seins puis qui descendaient plus bas, toujours plus bas... Elle en aurait gémit rien que d'y penser si la Grande Salle n'était pas aussi pleine... Il dut se douter de ses pensées puisqu'il lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux qui eut le don de l'agacer et de lui faire plonger la tête dans son assiette, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas touchée.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi il me perturbe autant? C'est qu'un mec que je dois draguer! Tu l'a déjà fait! Allez reprend toi Hermione!Qu'est qui t'arrive? C'est quand même pas un mec aussi ...diablement, irréductiblement, magnifiquement sexy qui va te faire flancher? Regarde-le merde! _(Oui elle se parle toute seule! Pourquoi ca vous arrive jamais à vous??)

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il la fixait toujours de son regard impassible, comme s'il voulait lire en elle... Elle piqua un fard et refixa son assiette mais n'avala toujours rien, elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec sa fourchette, se demandant s'il arriverait ou plutôt essayerait de percer tous ses mystères...

Ginny quant à elle, regardait dans le vide et pensait à sa nuit avec Tom. La première depuis le début août. Elle soupira. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait eu peur. Cela avait été la première fois qu'elle restait sans nouvelles. Elle s'était posé un tas de questions. Est-il blessé? S'est-il lassé de moi?... Cette éventualité la fit frissonner de terreur. Elle ne pourrait vivre sans Tom et en même temps c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne le voyait que la nuit et très peu de temps. Elle ne supportait plus ceci. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser,... Elle soupira profondément. Elle espérait tellement qu'il accepte sa proposition...

Elle vit alors Blaise Zabini la regarder, inquiet. Elle hocha la tête, se plongea dans son assiette et suivant l'exemple de son amie,elle joua avec sa fourchette sans rien avaler.

Les deux idiots qui se trouvaient à côtés d'elles se regardèrent, puis Harry demanda prudemment:

-Ca va, les filles?

-Oui super, c'est trop bon, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

Les imbéciles se regardèrent comme si elles devenaient folles ( Ils ont pas compris qu'en fait c'est eux les malades mentaux!) puis haussèrent les épaules et sautèrent sur des tartines de confiture.

Alors qu'elles étaient dans leur pensées, Luna Loovegood, jeune Serdaigle dérangée et blonde s'assit entre elles. Ginny qui la connaissait puisqu'elle avait des cours communs en divination, lui demanda gentiment:

-Que fais-tu là Luna?

-Les Ronflacks m'ont dit qu'ici, je pourrais trouver les Blacks Roses, dit-elle de son éternel ton rêveur.

Hermione cracha le contenu de son verre qu'elle venait d'avaler et Ginny le bout de pomme qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à manger. Elles se regardèrent stupéfaites puis dévisagèrent la jeune fille assise puis se fixèrent puis observèrent la blonde, et ce manège dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que d'un regard entendu, elles prirent Luna chacune par un bras et la traînèrent vers la sortie. Potter, voyant la scène, osa prendre la parole:

-Où allez-vous? Et pourquoi vous traînez Luna?

-Vous allez lui faire quoi? renchérit Donald euh Ronald (Pardon Donald, je voulais pas t'insulter! Je t'adore, toi!!) Vous allez l'épiler?

A ces mots, les trois filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'est ainsi qu'elles sortirent de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans la salle commune d'Hermione, elles se calmèrent. La dernière nommée devint subitement sérieuse, alors que Ginny essaya de reprendre contenance et que Luna riait toujours. Toutes deux se turent quand Hermione s'approcha de la blonde qui souriait calmement à la brune. Celle-ci demanda froidement et avec une légère menace dans la voix:

-Que sais-tu Loufoca?

Ginny et Luna eurent un frisson devant ce ton, même si la rousse savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais rapidement, l'interpellée retrouva un visage calme et récita la prophétie qu'elle avait entendu en divination, puis enchaîna:

-Après ceci, j'ai réfléchi. Qui Ginny aurait-elle pour complice? Je vous ai observées et j'ai remarqué vos regards et j'ai senti le mensonge dans vos paroles envers Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Déduction faite, j'ai été curieuse et suis venue vous voir. Voilà.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent et sans se soucier de Luna commencèrent une conversation mentale.

_On doit s'en débarrasser_

**Pourquoi? Elle peut servir. On ne sait même pas vraiment de quel côté elle est, mais elle aurait pu nous dénoncer, dire qui nous sommes!**

_Elle traîne avec Potter & Co! Elle l'a même aidé quand il était triste!_

**Nous aussi, je te signale!**

_Peut-être mais tu sais très bien pourquoi!_

**Laissons lui sa chance!**

_Sa chance de quoi? Nous trahir? Et si c'étaient les imbéciles qui l'envoyaient?_

**Je ne pense pas, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents! ( c'est clair!)**

_Eux peut-être mais elle?_

**Ah, tu reconnais qu'elle est intelligente?**

_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, je me méfie c'est tout, et tu devrais faire pareil!_

**Donne lui de véritasérum comme cela nous saurons si elle dit la vérité et c'est OK.**

_Elle ne doit pas savoir sinon elle pourrait aller contre._

**Mets-lui dans du thé!**

_Ouais si tu veux..._

Hermione déclara finalement:

-Nous acceptons de te laisser ta chance.

Luna sourit. Ginny intervint:

-Assieds-toi, je demande à Dobby de nous apporter du thé.

Elle tapa trois fois des mains et le petit elfe apparut:

-Oui, maitresse?

-Apporte-nous trois thés (ndc: Les 3 T, ca vous rappelle rien? mdrrrr), ordonna doucement Hermione.

-Bien, maîtresse.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec des tasses fumantes. La brune vint lui prendre le plateau des mains et le remercia rapidement. Pendant ce temps elle versa discrètement une goutte de la fiole qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche. On ne sait jamais... Puis elle les posa sur la table et positionna la tasse avec la potion vers Luna qui la prit et la but tranquillement:

Ginny interrogea alors la blonde:

-Alors tu as résisté à Oubliette. Comment?

-J'ai deviné ce que tu allais faire et j'ai murmuré un sort pour me protéger.

Pas bête du tout...

-Et la prophétie ne te gêne pas?

-Non, déclara-t-elle calmement.

-Tu acceptes qu'on s'associe avec les mangemorts, qu'on tue, torture ou pire encore?

-Oui, si c'est vous qui le fait.

-Pourquoi? demanda la future Lady des ténèbres, curieuse.

-Ma mère était une partisane de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle est morte en essayant de le faire revenir quand j'avais 9 ans. Mon père lui est contre, pas moi. Cela me rend plus proche d'elle.

-Que veux-tu vraiment?

-Vous aider.

-Pour être plus proche de ta mère?

-Oui.

-Et qui nous dit qu'un jour tu ne voudra plus être proche d'elle? Quand tu comprendras que ce n'était pas un enfant de chœur? interrogea Hermione.

-Je le sais déjà.

-Comment comptes-tu nous aider? reprit la rousse

-Comme vous voulez. Je ferais mon possible.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, qui regarda ailleurs. Néanmoins, la jeune gryffondor serra la main de Luna et dit:

-Bienvenue dans le camp de Voldemort. Tu ne seras pas une Black Rose mais tu nous aideras. Seras-tu prête le moment venu à porter la marque?

-Oui, bien sur, dit-elle joyeusement. A mon tour de poser des questions.

Hermione leva un sourcil perplexe et faillit répondre mais Ginny la coupa :

-Vas-y.

-Pardon? s'écria la brunette.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi, précise ta pensée, demanda la rousse sous le regard réprobateur.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous pour Qui-Tu-Sais. Toi Hermione, tu es une sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie du Survivant et toi Ginny, une traitre à ton sang, de plus tout le monde sait que Harry t'aime.

La rousse grimaça:

-Ne m'en parle pas! Il est insupportable! Je le déteste.

-Alors? insista Luna.

-Question suivante, dit rapidement la plus vieille.

-Hermione, nous lui devons des explications! s'indigna Ginny.

-Je ne lui dois rien et tu sais que je ne dirais jamais rien, toi-même, tu ne sais pas... Crois-tu sincèrement que je me confierais à une fille comme Luna?

Ginny serra les dents et contrôla sa colère naissante. Elle n'aimait pas quand son amie était insolente avec elle.

-Très bien, je lui dirais ce que je sais sur toi, fit-elle finalement.

-Tu ne feras pas ça, déclara son amie sûre d'elle.

-Tu crois cela?

-Oui, tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle s'affrontèrent du regard, ce fut Ginny qui déclara forfait.

-Soit, tu es libre mais je peux lui raconter une partie de mon histoire.

Le brune leva les épaules indifférentes.

-Bien, déclara son amie, puis se tourna vers Luna. C'est simple, j'ai toujours gardé contact avec Voldemort. Nous nous... estimons, et je souhaite le rejoindre pour l'aider à accomplir sa tache et à tuer ce connard de Potter.

-Pourquoi souhaite? demanda Luna.

-Pardon?

Tu as dit que tu le souhaitais donc tu na l'as pas encore rejoint. Pourquoi?

-Il ne me veut pas à ses côtés pour le moment.

-Pourquoi?

Ginny tiqua, elle était vraiment trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Il ne t'aime pas, dit la blonde.

Comme réponse, la rousse éclata de rire.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit-elle ensuite.

-Pourquoi? Serai-je trop bête?

-Non tu es folle, intervint Hermione.

Les deux autres la regardèrent gravement alors elle s'expliqua:

-Tu es soit folle soit suicidaire. Tu as entendu la prophétie, tuer ne nous gêne pas pas. Tu ne nous fais pas peur, Tu sais de quoi nous sommes capables mais tu penses pleins de questions dérangeantes. Tu t'incrustes comme ça! Si Ginny t'accepte, moi pas. Je me méfierai tant que je n'aurai pas une preuve de ta sincérité.

-Je ne suis pas une traitre. Je suis pour, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ( c'est chiant à écrire ce truc! Pourquoi il l'appellerait pas plus simplement? Genre tonton, le Psycho ou la face de serpent?! Ce serait plus cool à écrire!) Je veux vous aider. Luna avait marqué chaque mot. Ton véritasérum ne te l'a pas prouvé?

-Tu le savais?

-Depuis le début. Me proposer du thé? Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis folle mais pas stupide.

-Deuxième raison de me méfier de toi.

Hermione se leva et se planta devant Luna toujours assise, qui leva la tête et la regarda froidement dans les yeux.

-Écoutes moi bien maintenant. Tu as peut-être la tête d'une sainte mais cela ne m'empêcherai pas de la séparer de ton corps. Saches qu'il te faudra beaucoup de temps pour avoir ma confiance si tu l'a un jour. En attendant je te déconseille le moindre faux pas.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que la banquise en pleine hiver. Luna ne trembla pas. Une expression à la fois désolée et incrédule passa sur son visage si expressif. Puis le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Malefoy accompagné de Zabini qui s'arrêtèrent surpris par l'échange entre Luna et Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Drago demande, dans un accès suicidaire (NON!! Tu vas te faire tuer!! Reviens! Mais reviens!! Obéis à l'auteur!! Aide moi lily!!)(ndc: je suis désolée pour lui mais il a déjà eu du mal a s'excuser envers moi, alors là il ne m'écoute plus du tout!!)

-Granger, que fout Loufoca ici?

Elle se retourna et lui envoya un éclair dans simple regard. Si il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait reculé.

-Demande à Ginny !

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte mais avant d'entrer, elle dit à Luna, menaçante:

-Remercie Ginny, sinon c'est pas du thé que tu aurais eu mais de l'arsenic!

Et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Blaise et Ginny échangèrent un regard lourd. Alors que Luna se tourna vers cette dernière et demanda:

-Elle m'apprécie tu crois? (ndc: toujours aussi rêveuse à ce ke je vois!!)

-Peut-être dans une centaine d'années... répondit la rousse en soupirant.

-Euh dites mesdemoiselles vous allez rester là? Non parce que c'est pas que vous êtes dans mon appart, mais presque... ironisa Drago.

-C'est aussi chez Hermione, précisa la future Lady.

-Oui, mais apparemment votre... entretien est fini et elle ne souhaite plus vous parler. Alors je vous prierais de sortir, continua le blond tranquillement.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, fit la rousse.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Ginny se retourna et salua avec une légère révérence fort gracieuse:

-Drago, Blaise.

Malefoy en entendant son prénom grimaça tandis que son ami métisse s'inclina à son tour:

-Ma future reine, Mlle Lovegood.

La dite future reine parut satisfaite et sorti suivie de Luna. Une fois le tableau fermé, le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé en disant, irrité:

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui la petite Weasley! Et toi c'était quoi ce cirque?

-Ginny, elle aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, précisa le brun , qui l'avait rejoint.

-Non! Toi aussi?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin! s'emporta Drago.

Son ami haussa les épaules et le laissa ruminer dans son coin. Quand celui-ci se décida à parler, il demanda légèrement inquiet:

-Tu crois qu'elle plaisantait Granger?

-Le pire, c'est que je pense qu'elle était très sérieuse.

Ils se regardèrent et frissonnèrent à l'unisson ( Poules mouillées! Nan mais je vous jure, les mecs!)

-Si un jour, elle me propose du thé rappelles-moi de refuser poliment et avec toute la délicatesse que m'a apprit ma mère, demanda Drago. (ndc: Non? Il a peur mon Gros Minet? ptdrrrr)

-D'accord mon frère, mais tu feras attention qu'elle te lance pas un sort, souligna Blaise.

Son pote le regarda, horrifié.

-Je sais, on dirait pas comme ça mais méfie toi, reprit le brun. Tu sais pas de quoi elle est capable...

Un silence s'installa, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Puis Drago interrogea:

-Tu la connais bien?

-Plus ou moins... répondit-il vaguement.

-Plutôt bien, selon tes propos.

Blaise se traita mentalement d'idiot.

-Où veux-tu en venir?demanda le brun.

-Est-ce que Granger a déjà eu un petit-ami?

-Pardon?

-T'as très bien entendu, ne me fais pas répéter!

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Je veux la mettre dans mon lit et je veux savoir si elle a de l'expérience, mentit le blondinet sexy.

-Tu mens très bien pour les autres mais pas pour moi Drago, gronda son frère de cœur. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de petit-ami.

Malefoy poussa un petit, minuscule soupir.

-Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'une pureté virginale...

-Comment ça? paniqua légèrement le blond.

-Eh bien, un jour elle m'a demandé si j'avais un livre rare, malheureusement non, il se trouve que Nott l'avait dans sa célèbre bibliothèque et il lui a donné.

-Tu veux dire que Nott lui a donné un livre de sa précieuse biblio? Blaise hocha la tête. En échange de quoi? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Je crois, d'après ce que j'ai compris qu'elle lui a fait une ... pipe. Et paraitrait que se ne serait pas la première d'après sa... fin, sa... euh technique. (ndc: koi?? Oh la p!! oops! dsl!!)

Son ami s'étouffa avec sa propre salive (Assez pathétique, non?). Blaise lui tapa dans le dos pour qu'il puisse respirer. Une fois qu'il put parler, il s'écria d'une voix enrouée:

-C'est pas possible!! C'est Granger! la miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait pas s'habiller! Tu la vois avec la... hum... queue de Nott dans la bouche?(Pardon pour la vulgarité!)(ndc: heureusement que je suis intervenue!! C'était vraiment déplacé avant correction!!)(Sans commentaire)

-Tu la vois mettre de l'arsenic dans une tasse? répondit Blaise qui essaya de chasser l'image atroce de son amie et de ce porc qu'il mourrait d'envie de frapper tout comme un blond surexcité... (ndc: moi aussi je peux frapper Nott? Non mais franchement, elle serait mieux avec Draco, non?)

* * *

Alors? Entrée de deux nouveaux personnages que perso j'aime beaucoup!

SVP donnez moi votre avis, ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas tellement (ndc; bah moi il me plait!! nananananereuh!!)

Alors à vos claviers lol et à la prochaine.

Je vous adore.

Review please

ndc: Alors voilà: il est 1h30 du matin, donc j'ai peur d'avoir laissé passer quelques fautes... désolée si c'est le cas!! Mais je suis bien contente de ce chapitre!! Il révèle quelques petites choses sur notre Gryffondor préférée et j'ai explosé de rire en imaginant les leçons de Narcissa Malefoy, apprenant à son fils l'Art de refuser un thé...( Ptdrrrrr, j'imagine trop bien là! Mdrrrrr)

Si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le noter dans la review, je suis sure que ma très chère coccinelle serait très contente de vous répondre, surtout si elle a des compliments!! ;-)( Mais vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer et de nous le faire savoir!)

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!!

Et n'oubliez pas, le petit bouton bleu, en bas, il adore se faire... presser... mdrrr

Bises!!

Lily


	7. chambre des secrets, insulte de trop

Coucou!! Oui, j'avoue j'ai été longue sur ce coup mais on va dire que j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration, atroce! Bon d'accord y'a aussi des jours où j'ai rien foutu par manque de courage, j'avoue Mais je vous promets des révélations dans ce chapitre et surtout dans le prochain!

Merci bcp pour les reviews, qui me font très plaisir et m'encouragent. Donc hésitez pas !

Les pensées de **Ginny en gras** et celle d'_Hermione en italique_

Merci beaucoup à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, et qui est très sympa je l'adore. (ndc: bijour tout le monde!!)

Aussi je voudrez vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de commentaires, tout simplement car une lectrice trouvait cela trop donc je voudrais faire une petit sondage pour voir ce que vous préferez, aves ou sans coms. Donc dites le moi dans la review svp

Voilà je vous laisse lire.

* * *

_**Black Rose**_

_**La chambres des secrets, insulte de trop**_

-Dans la mienne sans problème, répondit un Drago fulminant.

-Calme toi, mec, dit Blaise, légèrement inquiet par le teint rosé qu'arborait son ami.

-Je suis très calme, hurla-t-il presque.

-Tu tomberais pas amoureux toi? sourit discrètement le métisse.

Il imaginait déjà le couple de choc de ces deux-là réunis. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir les disputes, pensa-t-il, apeuré et amusé!

-Moi! s'écria Drago en se redressant, Tomber amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe? Tu es tombé sur la tête.

-Alors, elle te plait? suggéra son ami face à la réaction, un peu trop rapide de son pote.

Drago le regarda, totalement perdu, puis dit:

-Blaise, qu'est qu'il m'arrive? La Sang de Bourbe me plait, et pas n'importe quelle fille de moldue, la meilleur amie de l'autre con!

-Méfies-toi des apparences Drago, elles trompent parfois, philosopha Blaise.

Son meilleur ami le regarda avec de grands yeux et répliqua:

-Mais,... mais, je suis pas aveugle! Elle est soit avec la belette, soit potty ou Ginny et pis on a vu ses parents moldus en deuxième année! Je vois pas où les apparences peuvent tromper!

Le Serpentard métisse secoua la tête et fit:

-Ce que tu peux être aveugle quand tu ne veux pas voir.

Puis avant que Drago puisse répondre, il enchaîna:

-Je dois y aller, la McGo m'attend pour ma retenue, pff!

-Qu'as-tu fait?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Rien de méchant mais tu connais la vieille chouette.

Drago leva un sourcil perplexe. Ils se saluèrent et Blaise sortit de la salle commune laissant son ami réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer...

En sortant, il vit Ginny appuyée sur le mur d'en face, les yeux fermés en pleine concentration. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'arrêta à une distance respectable. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Ginny chuhota:

-Oui, Blaise, que veux-tu?

Il sursauta, surpris, il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle sourit.

-Si je t'ai vu.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant?

-Pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées, il suffit de voir ton visage.

Il sourit et lui dit:

-Je souhaiterais te parler, dans un endroit calme.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi pas la salle sur demande? proposa Gin.

Il hocha la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et il s'inclina pour la laisser passer. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la célèbre salle. Ils y entrèrent. C'est Ginevra qui choisit la décoration. Les murs étaient rouge carmin et non le rouge chaleureux que tout le monde aurait attendu. Le sol était de la pierre froide ainsi qu'on en trouve dans les manoirs. Il y avait également une grande cheminée allumée et deux fauteuils noirs devant celle-ci, ainsi qu'une table basse en verre, sculptée.

La rousse prit place dans un fauteuil et invita Blaise à la rejoindre avec un signe de la main. Puis elle prit la parole.

-Alors, mon cher, de quoi désires-tu m'entretenir?

Il s'étonnerait toujours de sa facon de parler en totale opposition avec ses origines et ses habits rapiécés.

-Que faisais-tu les yeux fermés?

-J'essayais de sentir la présence de ton Maître. Potter, sa cicatrice lui fait mal.

-Et?

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas très loin, mais je n'arrive pas à le localiser, il ne me laisse pas faire.

-Pourquoi?

Elle hésita.

-Il veut que je finisse mes études, mentit-elle.

-Tu mens.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il détecte aussi bien le mensonge.

-Il ne me veut pas à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi?

Elle le regarda, elle ne devait pas en parler mais elle en avait tellement besoin...

-Il se trouve trop laid pour moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour une fille?

-Mmmm...

-Oui, c'est surprenant. Mais il se trouve que nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen pour remédier à cela.

-Mais comment?

-Tu en sais déjà trop.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle le sentait, elle savait qu'il était là quelque part, proche, oui très proche, elle le savait, son âme, son corps lui criait...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Quand? demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a 6 ans, dans la chambre des secrets.

-Oh ça...

-Oui, ça, c'est par là que tout a commencé, non? C'est après cela, que vous êtes devenu amies avec Hermione, que vous vous êtes avouées vos secrets?

Elle sourit.

-Nous n'avons pas tout révélé. C'est vrai nous sommes amies mais elle me cache des choses tout comme moi. Je ne connait que le nom de sa mère, pas celui de son père, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle haït les moldues mais je crois que cela à un rapport avec son père adoptif.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle m'a parlé de lui comme " le plus grand connard de l'univers".

-Effectivement, elle ne le porte pas dans son coeur, sourit-il.

-D'après ce que je sais, il est mort, répliqua-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa.

-Tu crois qu'elle... commença Blaise.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait déjà...

-Tuer? Au si, elle a tué, plus d'un homme, et ça je peux te le certifier, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent comme si elle se souvenait d'images douloureuses. Blaise fut déstabilisé par cette fragilité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi. Elle se montrait forte, toujours fière, une lionne fidèle à un serpent... Jamais elle n'avait trompé ses sentiments devant lui. Il se sentit privilègier, car c'était une preuve de confiance envers sa future reine et aussi sa protègée.

-Raconte-moi, ce qui s'est passé, répété le métisse.

-Que veux-tu savoir? Quand nous-nous sommes avoué certains secrets avec Hermione ou ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre des secrets?

-Les deux, je voudrais tout savoir.

Elle souffla, et commença son récit:

"Je rentrais en première année. C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a mit le journal de Tom dans mon chaudron. En rentrant chez moi, le soir j'ai décidé de le commencer. Je me suis présentée et il m'a répondu. Ton Maître, avant qu'il ne le devienne. C'était lui, c'était son âme errante, son souvenir. Nous nous sommes raconté nos vies, nos histoires. J'ai appris à le connaître, lui pas son image. Petit à petit, j'avais de plus en plus besoin de lui. Ses rêves sont devenus les miens, mes larmes pour lui. Contrairement à ce que tous ont dit, il ne m'a obligé à rien, j'étais pleinement consciente de mes actes, et cela ne me faisait rien.

Je me rappellerais toujours, pouvoir me balader dans Poudlard sachant qu'un Basilic se trouvait derrière moi, et qu'il m'obéissait car j'appartenais à son maître et d'ailleurs je lui appartiens toujours... Puis Potter a tout découvert bien sûr, mon enlèvement n'était là que pour le presser un peu. "

Elle s'arrêta, sourit doucement, tendrement et ferma les yeux comme pour savourer un souvenir.

"En l'attendant, j'étais dans la chambre des secrets, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Jusqu'à ce que je le vois arriver. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Cela faisait un an que je parlais à une ombre et enfin je le voyais, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, peut-être un peu plus sombre... Il s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main sur ma joue. Sa peau était froide contre la mienne et sa voix était velours à mes oreilles:

-Ginevra...

J'ai frissonné.

-Tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais.

Il a respiré mon parfum.

-Tu sais Ginevra, tu es une fille bien étrange.

Il respira mes cheveux.

-Tu ressembles encore à une petite fille, mais tu n'en as pas le caractère.

Je me suis écartée et l'ai regardé, contrariée.

-Une petite fille? C'est ainsi que tu me voies? Une fillette?

Il sourit, le sourire le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu, je savais qu'il souriait rarement sincèrement tout comme moi à l'époque. Il s'est rapproché et m'a reprise dans ses bras, en me murmurant à l'oreille de sa voix chaude, qu'il n'utilise qu'avec moi:

-Jamais. Moi, je vois la future femme qui est en toi. Celle que tu m'as montrée durant une année. Celle qui m'a aidée. Ma future femme.

J'ai souri dans son cou. C'était une tentative, dirons-nous, pour me demander en mariage. Pour que je lui appartienne. C'est ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il veut au fond. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris à cet instant que je lui appartennais déjà, corps et âme. Nous sommes restés ainsi enlacés, longtemps.

Cela doit te paraître bien romantique pour le cruel Mage Noir, n'est-ce pas Blaise? ne dis rien, je le vois à ta tête. Oui, c'est romantique. Oh ne va pas te faire de film, Il n'est pas romantique. Il se montre juste... tendre avec moi. Je crois qu'Il a eut beaucoup de mal au début, puis Il s'y est fait. Mais je vais continuer sur ma lancée et te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Nous sommes restés ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Il s'écarte en murmurant:

-Potter arrive. Il faut que tu boives une potion pour lui faire croire que tu es presque morte. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Et si tu as besoin d'aide? Que feras-tu?

Il sourit.

-Tu crois que tu pourras quelque chose contre Potty? Non, moi je ne crois pas. Si cela se passe mal, tu devras jouer la comédie et m'attendre. Je te contacterais.

-Comment? lui-demandai-je.

Il sortit de sa poche un fin bracelet d'argent, une simple chaîne, mais magnifique pour moi.

-C'était à ma mère. Portes le toujours sur toi et nous pourrons nous voir dans nos rêves mais pas se toucher.

Je le regardais avec mes grands yeux bleus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vu mais il s'est penché vers moi et délicatement à effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. Il n'a pas bougé, moi non plus. Nous sommes restés comme ça sans vraiment s'embrasser, mais pour moi c'était un avant goût du paradis ou de l'enfer cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Il s'est écarté et a sorti une fiole de sa poche. J'ai bu doucement, je savais qu'il y avait un risque que je ne le revoie jamais, que le plan ne fonctionne pas. Il a ensuite rangé la potion. Je me suis évanouie à cet instant en sentant ses bras me rattraper et me déposer sur le sol.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu Potter et le journal détruit. J'ai fallit éclater en pleurs. Il avait perdu. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à haïr le Survivant ainsi que ma famille. Ils étaient tous autour de moi, à me plaindre et à pleurer en Le maudissant cent fois. A chaque fois, je me suis retenue de leur balancer toute ma hargne à la figure. Leur dire que c'était leur faute, si j'était malheureuse, que c'était à cause d'eux que j'étais en manque, en manque de Lui. J'avais besoin de lui et il n'était pas là, et c'était leur faute.

J'ai réussi au bout d'un moment à paraître heureuse, à faire semblant. Aujourd'hui, je t'avoue en avoir assez. Assez d'attendre la nuit pour Le voir, assez de faire semblant, assez d'attendre, assez de ne pas pouvoir le toucher... Je veux tout et tout de suite. Mais je dois attendre, encore et toujours..."

Elle cria cette dernière phrase et se leva. Elle marcha vers la cheminée et s'arrêta devant celle-ci. Blaise n'avait pas osé bouger. Il n'était pas habitué à de tels élans de la part de Ginny. Puis il se rappella, qu'il ne l'avait que rarement vue, la véritable Ginevra, celle qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Elle se retourna alors et lui ordonna:

-Ne dis rien de ce que je viens de te dire à personne. Jamais, sinon je devrais te tuer.

Il sentit une sueur froide monter dans son dos, il hocha la tête.

-Pars, maintenant, je suis fatiguée.

-Et la suite? Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment Hermione et toi êtes devenus amies.

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Pas maintenant, je suis fatiguée, laisses-moi me reposer.

-Très bien, à bientôt, Ginevra, salua-t-il

Et il sortit dans une dernière courbette qui la fit sourire. Il devait toujours en faire des tonnes.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couche aux draps de soie noir dans laquelle elle s'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux pour se reposer quelques minutes. Après tout on était samedi alors...

_**Salle commune des préfets en chef**_

Hermione sortit de sa chambre quand elle fut plus ou moins calmée. Elle avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier. Elle était donc habillée de sa longue robe noire à manches longues, cadeau de sa protectrice. Elle vit Drago affallé dans un canapé, la tête entre les mains, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il paraissait plus fragile, plus... enfantin. Elle trouva qu'ainsi, il ressemblait assez à un ange.

_Ange de visage et diable au corps. _

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et se plaça derrière le canapé. Elle posa, doucement, presque timidement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci, surpris, se retourna. Quand il la vit, il se dégagea vivement et se leva d'un bond, la regardant avec plus de mépris que d'habitude. Bizarrement, elle en fut touchée mais ne laissa rien paraître comme d'habitude. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, se défiant du regard. Aucune émotion à part la colère et le mépris n'était présente dans la pièce, cela en devenait même opressant.

-Que me veux-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus froide qu'il avait.

Si elle fut blessée par l'insulte, elle n'en montra rien.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Tu paraissais... faible... finit-elle dans un sourire moqueur.

Elle savait qu'un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses faiblesses et elle sautait sur cette ocassion pour lui faire payer cette insulte qui ne devrait pas être, lui faire payer pour tout... Elle voulait lui apporter son aide au début, mais il n'en avait pas voulu; très bien, grand bien lui fasse! Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite qu'elle était méchante.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre:

-Tais-toi, prononça-t-il calmement, trop calmement pour le bien de la jeune fille.

-On aurait dit un petit garçon fragile, continua-t-elle. Quel est le problème? Papa n'a pas voulu t'acheter le dernier balai sorti? Ou alors Parkinson n'a pas voulu te satisfaire?

-La ferme Granger, la coupa-t-il d'une voix dangereusement sourde.

-Quoi? C'est ça? Ton bouledogue n'a pas accouru dans ton lit? Elle a fait de la résistance? Elle en a marre de courir derrière toi pour satisfaire tes besoins?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en croisant le regard de Drago. Une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, passa dans ceux-ci. La rouge et or comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait été aveuglée par son ressentiment, sa rage envers lui et les autres. Elle aurait pu s'excuser à l'instant, mais cela jamais son orgueil ne lui aurait permis.

-La ferme! Tu ne me connais pas! Ni moi, ni ma famille, ni mes amis! Et je t'interdis de reparler de Pansy comme cela, tu entends! cria-t-il, fou de rage.

-Aurais-je visé juste, railla-t-elle.

-Pansy est comme une soeur pour moi! Tu ne la connais pas alors tais-toi! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle!

-Je fais ce que je veux! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire! hurla-t-elle à son tour.

-Putain mais tu vas la fermer, petite pute!

Le visage d'Hermione devint blanc. Elle contourna le canapé en demandant:

-Qu'as-tu dit?

Elle se planta devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? répéta-t-elle en hurlant.

Il ne répondit rien, surpris lui-même par ses propos. Il ne bougea pas quand elle lui mit sa baguette sous la gorge et lui chuchota d'une voix menaçante:

-Tu m'as traitée de pute, dis-le.

Il ne dit rien.

-Très bien, alors...

Sans qu'il ne voie quoi que ce soit, Drago sentit sa gorge le serrer et l'air lui manquer. Ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son cou dans une tentative vaine pour enlever ce qui le serrait. La brunette ne cillait pas, le regardait avec un sourire sadique. Et étrangement, la seule pensée qui vient au Serpentard, c'est qu'elle était belle ainsi.

Quand ses poumons commencèrent à brûler et ses pensées devinrent plus floues, le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa place à:

-Miss Granger! fit la voix.

Elle lacha sa prise, puis répondit de façon doucereuse:

-Oui, proffesseur Rogue?

-Dans mon bureau tout de suite, répondit-il d'une voix cinglante.

Elle s'avança et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Severus regarda son filleul à quatre pattes en train de reprendre sa respiration et lui dit:

-Ne dis rien à personne.

Drago le regarda incrédule.

-La prochaine fois ne l'énerve pas ou prend lui sa baguette, tu auras peut-être une chance comme ça, sourit-il.

Puis il sortit, laissant son élève totalement perdu assis au milieu de la salle commune.

Rogue rattrapa Hermione. Arrivé devant sa porte, il dit d'une claire et forte le mot de passe:

-"C'est Dieu qui a créé le monde, mais c'est le Diable qui le fait vivre."

Elle entra à sa suite et se jeta dans le canapé le plus proche, tandis qu'il se moquait:

-Alors, Hermione, ta baguette te démangeait tant que ça, que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'essayer d'étrangler Drago?

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez?

Avec ou sans coms?

Review please! A bientôt

Little Beattle pour vous servir


	8. Secrets révélés, rêve prémonitoires?

Slt the people!! ca va? Aïe!! Qui a lancé ce caillou?? Qu'il s'avance!! Personne? bon d'accord je passe pour cette fois parce que oui d'accord j'ai mis trèèèèès longtemps à publier cette fic mais c'est pas ma faute!! Vous me croirez si je vous dit que j'ai pas eu le tps? Nan, ca trompe personne? Oui bon j'avoue j'étais en vac J'avais plus d'inspiration vraiment désolé! Pi voilà j'ai repris les cours bouhhhhh!! ( Dédicace à ma lily, tu me manques!!) **(ndc: toi aussi tu me manques!! snif!! les soirées sont longues sans toi!!)**

Donc ce chapitre est court mais bon la première partie est importante Vous verrez bien! Bon, alors je m'excuse. Mais ne vous attendez pas à une suite rapide parce que se sera pas le cas!! dsl!!

_**PUB: **__**Si cela vous interrésse, moi et ma correctrice, lily la tigresse56 avons coécrit une fic "Rateau Malfoyien". Il y a deux chapitres, en twoshot, la suite quoi. Il y aura peut-être un troisième chapitre, cela dépend du nombres de reviews, et là on en est loin et même très loin! Donc s'il vous plaît allez faire un petit tour, prenez deux secondes pour mettre un petit commentaires auquel nous répondrons avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Notre pseudo est Littletigresse56. Merci à tous. Quelques choses à ajoutez Lily?**_

_**(ndc: euh... je veux des reviews!! pitié!! 4 reviews pour 215 leccteurs,c'est de la torture mentale!! Je parle bien sur de la fic au dessus, là, dans la pub!! allez, siouplait!! allez rire un peu!!)**_

Merci beaucoup à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, et qui est très sympa je l'adore.

Ah et pour mon sondage, il y a une personne qui a eut la gentillesse de répondre!! Donc il n'y aura plus de commentaires. Voilà c'est tout. Sinon merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Merci bcp et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Black Rose**_

_**Secrets révélés, Rêve prémonitoires?**_

-Alors, Hermione, ta baguette te démangeait tant que ça, que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'essayer d'étrangler Drago?

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-Il l'avait bien cherché, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il sourit moqueur, et se dirigea vers une table basse, où se trouvait plusieurs verres. Il lui demanda:

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Un whisky-Pur-Feu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour boire ça?

-J'ai besoin d'un remontant et c'est loin d'être la première fois que j'en bois, rit-elle, froidement.

Il soupira, et la regarda songeur. Il lâcha enfin.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère.

Il regretta instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire rien qu'au regard qu'elle lui lança. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et deux verres se remplirent de whisky. Il lui apporta et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il sirota son verre, attendant qu'elle parle. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle attendait la même chose. Il soupira encore une fois. Elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à sa mère en fin de compte. Il reprit la parole.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus la dureté qu'il y voyait tous les jours depuis des années, sauf deux fois... Ils reflétaient de la tristesse et de la tendresse. Pour qui? Il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait probablement jamais. La voix d'Hermione se fit plus douce, légèrement hésitante:

-Comment est-elle morte?

Il hésita lui aussi.

-En te mettant au monde, fit-il simplement.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

Sa voix tremblait.

-Non.

C'était une simple constatation. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait suffisamment souffert, tout ce temps, par sa faute... Elle, elle sembla soulagée. Peut-être avait-il tort, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait, un peu quand même.

-Est-ce qu'elle te manque?

Ses yeux ne réflétaient aucune larme, mais trop de tristesse. Il crut se revoir 16 ans auparavant...

-Oui, beaucoup. Tu sais, à ton âge, j'étais comme toi. Dur, froid, mais profondément triste. Ta mère fut mon rayon de soleil. Elle m'a réchauffé en un geste. Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. Tu ressembles à ta mère mais tu tiens aussi de moi. Plus ton caractère. Un jour, toi aussi, tu rencontreras ton soleil. En attendant, je suis là, maintenant...

Elle sourit doucement pour de vrai. Mais une autre question se posa dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi, m'as-tu abandonnée?

-Je ne t'es pas abandonnée. Je t'ai laissé à ta marraine.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir gardé avec toi?

Il se crispa sur sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne veut pas répondre à cette question. Il ne peut pas... Il ne répond pas.

-Pourquoi? répéta-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas, il ne veut pas, non...

-S'il te plait...

Il sursauta, ce ne fut qu'un murmure, il n'était pas sur de tout avoir entendu. Mais il se tut voyant dans son regard, une faiblesse qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois. La première fois qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras alors qu'elle était bébé et l'autre c'était cette fameuse nuit. Alors parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte de ce que signifie être père, il laissa tomber son masque et montra son visage d'homme abimé par la vie.

-J'avais peur. J'avais 17 ans, je venais de perdre ce qui me rattachait à la vie et j'en recevais un autre d'un coup. J'étais pas prêt. J'avais peur de mal t'élever, de te faire souffrir. Mais j'ai tout raté, comme toujours.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et ... pleura? Oui, il pleura silencieusement. Alors sa fille s'approcha et doucement, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête lorsque ses larmes arrêterent de couler.

-Pardon, Hermione.

Elle sourit maladroitement.

-Je t'excuse... Père.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. Elle retourna s'asseoir, droite, noble comme sa mère le fut jadis. Ils restèrent dans un profond silence, nullement génant. Puis il prit la parole et lui demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire son filleul pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle hésita, puis répondit:

-Il m'a traitée de "petite pute".

Il l'observa et lui dit simplement:

-Il ne savait pas.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux puis murmura:

-Je sais.

-Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?

Elle sursauta imperceptiblement.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

-Lui aussi.

-Il me prend pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, m'insulte, oui il m'adore, sourit-elle froidement.

Mon dieu, son sourire ressemble trop au mien, pensa Rogue.

-Il t'observe également, te parle. Il admire ton intelligence et ta beauté. Je l'ai vu. Je le connais bien.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il soupira et il se sentit gêné de discuter des amours de sa fille. Il voulait aborder un autre sujet mais n'était pas sûr de lui. Il décida d'y aller franco.

-Hermione, veux-tu porter mon nom et celui de ta mère?

-Pardon? sursauta-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aimes beaucoup ton nom de famille. Je peux si tu le veux, te présenter en tant que ma fille et celle d'Hermione Merwin. Mais il faut que tu sois consciente que cela changera beaucoup de choses. Tu deviendra une Sang-Pur, et la famille de ta mère voudra certainement que tu te maries à un inconnu, je ne les laisserai pas faire, bien sûr. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu risques d'être importunée. De plus, tes compagnons ne te regarderont plus de la même façon. Potter et Weasley surtout. Tu auras surêment plus de mal à avoir des informations.

Elle réfléchit et soupira.

-J'aimerai accepter, mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Tu as raison j'auria plus de mal à avoir des informations, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mais un jour, je porterai ton nom et celui de ma mère. Quand ce sera le bon moment.

-Très bien. Je respecte ton choix et je l'approuve.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se sourirent.

-Que comptes-tu faire quand la guerre sera finie? demanda son père.

-Me marier avec un Sang-Pur que j'aimerai, élever nos enfants et servir notre maître, peut-être comme tueuse professionnelle.

Il rit.

-Tu en est déjà une.

-Et toi?

-Moi? s'étonna-t-il, rester à Poudlard en tant que professeur, rattraper le temps perdu avec toi et voir grandir mes petit-enfants.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te voir en papi gâteux, sourit-elle, d'un vrai sourire qui illuminait son visage à elle, mais aussi celui de Rogue.

Ils rièrent ensemble un moment. Puis elle se leva disant devoir partir.

-Je dois faire mes devoirs et j'ai des recherches personnelles.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposa-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas, sourit-elle.

Et elle partit. Etrangement, il se sentit seul. Elle était rentrée dix minutes dans son appartement et déjà, il lui semblait vide sans elle. Il soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et tira une photo. Elle montrait une jeune femme brune riant aux éclats enlacée par un homme habillé de noir, il souriait doucement, tendrement. Il caressa du bout des doigts la photographie, s'attardant sur le visage de la jeune femme et murmura:

-Tu me manques, mon amour. Tu serais fière de ta fille. Elle a ton courage, ta beauté. Elle souffre, elle a tellement besoin de toi, mon ange. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. J'ai peur de la décevoir. Si seulement tu étais là, tout serait différent.

Il ferma les yeux.

-J'ai pleuré aujourd'hui, devant notre fille. Cela fait bizarre de dire "notre"... Tu te rappelles quand on s'allongeait sur ton lit, qu'on posait nos mains jointes sur ton ventre et qu'on lui parlait? Pendant des heures et des heures... Lui racontant, son avenir, notre avenir combien elle serait heureuse, combien ses parents l'aimaient... J'ai tout raté. Elle m'a pardonné tu sais... Moi je ne me pardonnerais jamais... Pardon, ma chérie, je n'ai pas tenu mes engagements mais tout ça va changer... Je vais être le père qu'elle n'a pas eu et j'essayerai de te remplacer comme je le peux... Je te le promets sur ma vie...

Il caressa encore un peu le cadre avant de le ranger soigneusement dans son tiroir. Il resta assis à son bureau, plongé dans ses souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui seul...

Salle sur demande

_La scène se déroulait autour d'elle, impuissante. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se trouvait sur un champs de bataille. Pour avancer, on marchait sur les corps. Le bas des pantalons étaient baignés de sang. Ils pataugaient dans le sang. Mais elle ne fit pas attention aux corps. Son regard se porta sur deux hommes qui s'affrontaient dans un combat où ils paraissaient clair qu'un seul d'entre eux sortirait vivant._

_Les deux étaient bruns, presque noirs, il avait le teint pâle et portait une robe de sorcier noir. Par contre l'un avait les yeux verts comme la forêt et l'autre rouge comme le sang qui tachait ses pieds. Ce dernier gronda d'une voix glaciale:_

_-Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher! Tu vas mourir Harry Potter. Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

_-Combien de fois me l'as-tu promis, Tom Jedusor? C'est toi qui aujoud'hui va mourir! De toute façon, elle ne méritait pas de vivre. C'était une traîtresse! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas la rejoindre en enfer!_

_Elle vit aux pieds de Tom, son corps. Sa poitrine était trouée et son visage plein de sang, fixé dans une expression d'horreur. A son côté Nagini, le dernier horcruxe, mort, Voldemort pouvait mourir à tout instant._

_Soudain elle vit deux rayons verts se rencontrer et une explosion. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme un réflexe. Puis plus rien du tout. Le vide... Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et vit sa vie, son futur allongé par terre, les yeux ouverts... Mort._

_-NON!_

Elle se réveilla en sursautant et en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut la pièce qu'elle avait créée. Elle se recoucha, regardant le plafond. Elle avait peur. L'avenir était plus qu'incertain. Elle ferma les yeux, revit son rêve en vitesse rapide. Cela paraissait si réel... Si c'était un rêve prémonitoire? Elle se promit de faire des recherches le lendemain. En attendant, il était l'heure d'aller manger et de reprendre son rôle de parfaite petite Ginny. Les journées se rallongeaient de plus en plus...

* * *

Oui, c'est un chapitre court mais je parlais d'Hermione et de son père donc voilà

D'ailleurs, c'est titisaint qui a gagné le coucours!! on l'applaudit bien fort!! Hourra!!Pardon en fait c'est minuit, j'ai eu une semaine d'enfer, c'est dur. Tu choisiras si tu veux une fin heureuse ou triste. Libre à toi J'agirais en fonction. En tout cas ttes mes félicitations!!

Bisous à tous et laissez des reviews svp!!

**(ndc: Bye bye... ben c'est que j'ai plus grand chose a dire, moi, sans mes ptits commentaires... snif!)**


	9. L'entrée en scène La Bal

Coucou, tout le monde! Vous pensiez que je vous avez oublié? Bah non, c'est juste qu'avec les cours et tout, bah j'avais plus le temps. _Silence._Eh oh, personne ne parle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _Re-silence. _Vous boudez? Puisque je vous dis que je suis désolée!! Pardon! Non, toujours pas? Bon d'accord, je sors le grand jeu. _Little Beattle se met à genoux, avec une tête à la chat potter. _Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, mais je suis innocente! C'est la faute de mon monstre de prof d'histoire qui fait d'atroce jeu de mot avec mon prénom, qui m'a séquestré pendant deux mois avant que l'on vienne me secourir. Aïe, qui a lancé ce couteau!! Bon d'accord c'est pas la vérité mais c'est pas la peine de m'ouvrir la cuisse! Ca saigne de partout! Merde, mon lino!!

_Pause. L'auteur se trouvant à l'hôpital, je la remplace, et laissa la parole à sa merveilleuse correctrice lilylatigresse56, une grande amie à elle._

_Nan mais ca va pas de blesser ma copine?? Bon j'avoue, deux mois c'est long!!! Mais les blagues du prof, ca c'est vrai!!! Ma pauvre chérie!!_

_En tout cas, le premier que je trouve avec des couteaux planqués dans ses baskets, je le refile à Peeves!! Non mais!!!_

_Si vous etes pas contents, dites-le dans une review!! Ca en fera un peu plus!!!_

_Allez, je vous laisse, ma chérie sort de l'hopital!! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

_Lily _

_Retour de l'auteur avec des béquilles_

C'est rien de très grave, juste un peu couper. Ouf^^ n'empêche, jl'aurai celui qui a fait ça! Je l'aurai!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_**Black Rose**_

_**L'entrée en scène. Le Bal.**_

Il faisait noir, la nuit était lourde ce soir-là. Davis Truid rentra du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Fraîchement membre, il était excité à l'idée de participer à la déstruction de Vous-Savez-Qui... Il ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre, étrangement, il faisait assez chaud ce soir-là. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Il était minuit lorsque doucement le fenêtre se souleva. Une jeune fille portant un masque cachant le haut de son visage passa par celle-ci. Elle s'approcha ensuite doucement de l'homme endormi, sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de stupéfixion. Alors doucement, elle s'assit sur le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci se réveilla et tenta de bouger sans y arriver. La sorcière lui sourit de façon sadique et il frissonna, terrifié.

Elle prit alors sa baguette et murmura un sort complexe. Elle l'approcha ensuite de sa joue gauche et la posa sur celle-ci. Un liquide rouge et chaud coula de sa pommette. Elle traça un B puis un R sur la joue droite de l'homme. Il grimaça alors elle lui susurra:

"Ce n'est que le début, mon chéri..."

Une fois le travail fait et l'homme mort, elle déposa un mot sur son torse rempli de sang, qu'elle accrocha grâce à une rose noire, plantant une épine dans le papier et l'abdomen de ce malheureux. On pouvait lire d'une écriture tapée à l'ordinateur:

_**Maintenant, vous savez, vous ne serez plus jamais en sécurité...**_

_**Sangs-de-Bourbe et Traîtres à leur sang périront ou s'inclineront...**_

_**Avec nos plus sincères condoléances et au plaisir de se revoir,**_

_**Les Blacks Roses.**_

Deux jours plus tard, lors du déjeuner de ce lundi 23 octobre, arriva avec les autres hibous, un grand phénix entièrement noir. Il s'avança dans un vol magistral vers Dumbledore et se posa devant lui. Il le fixa intensément, puis le phénix rouge qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, en haut, il reporta ensuite son attention sur le vieux directeur et déposa une beuglante devant lui. Il s'élança et alla jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles et posa une rose noire devant une enfant de deuxième année, Kelly Truid.

Le directeur fronça ses épais sourcils blanc et ouvrit doucement la beuglante. Toute la salle retenait son souffle, attendant avec une impatience mélée d'anxiété, l'ouverture de cette lettre étrange. Soudain, une voix de femme claire, mais qu'on sentait déformée par la magie, s'éleva et dit:

**"Bonjour à tous,**

**Nous voulions vous souhaiter nos plus sincères condoléances pour le très regretté David Truid, cela faisait quoi, deux semaines qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phenix? Quelle fin tragique... "**

Un sanglot s'échappa de la soeur du défunt.

**"Sa mort doit être une épreuve et un choc pour sa famille et l'Ordre, nous imaginons. Nous espèrons quand même que notre mise en scène vous a plu. Nous voulions faire quelque chose de spécial pour le premier membre tué par nos soins. Vous voulez savoir comment il est mort? D'abord, nous l'avons torturé, longtemps, avec le plus grand soin, il ne pouvait pas hurler, ni bouger. Un couteau ça peut faire très mal, les moldus ont quelques bonnes invasions... Puis finalement, nous lui avons lancé un Avada, propre et net. Nous tennions également à signaler que votre cher nouveau nous a laché pas mal d'info, il ne pouvait peut-être pas hurler, mais il nous a montré où était certains documents forts intéressants... Mais nous vous laissons la surprise. **

**Nous voulions vous prévenir encore une fois, vous tous, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité. Nous tuerons chaque nouveau membre de l'Ordre, et nous tuerons les anciens. Nous sauront qui quoi dont où. Nous sommes à l'intérieur, vous allez mourir, tous ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort, tués par deux femmes que vous jugez sans défense, **elles rirent**. Au moment où vous sentirez en sécurité, vous mourrez. Alors un conseil, faites votre testament et dites adieu à vos familles... Nous vous retrouvons."**

La beuglante se retourna vers tous les élèves et dit d'une voix forte:

**"Rejoigniez le Lord des Ténèbres. Pourquoi défendre ceux qui nous prennent pour des monstres? "**

Elle se dirigea vers Harry Potter.

**"Et toi, tu mourras pour avoir défié le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, tu mourras comme ta mère, ton père et ton cher parrain... Tu te crois plus fort? Tu te crois plus malin? Tu penses que tu as quelque chose qu'il n'a pas? **Il y eut des ricanements provenant de la beuglante, celle-ci murmura, **ce qu'il n'a pas, c'est la pitié... Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."**

Et finalement, elle se dirigea vers la jeune enfant en pleurs et rit:

**"Et encore toutes mes condoléances,**

**Les Blacks Roses, pour vous servir."**

La beuglante se déchira en morceaux dans l'assiette de la jeune fille et la rose noire qu'elle tenait dans la main se mit à briller de noir. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, elle avait dans la main non une rose mais un coeur humain, des lettres s'élevèrent dans les airs et inscrivirent:

**"Tu aura toujours son coeur."**

Elle hurla comprennant que c'était le coeur de son frère et s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle, dans une expression d'horreur. Personne ne vit le petit air satisfait de Ginny. Personne ne remarqua le minuscule sourire sadique d'Hermione, personne sauf...

_Une semaine plus tard_

C'était le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Ce soir avait lieu le Bal d'Haloween. Tradition depuis longtemps occultée, mais Dumbledore avait décidé que ce serait un bon moyen pour faire oublier à tous que dehors, une guerre meurtrière se préparait, une guerre qui ferait plus de morts que la précédente...

Ce Bal serait un bal masqué où les masques tiendront à l'aide d'un sort, seul le propriétaire du masque pourrait l'enlever. Ainsi tous pourraient être libres d'agir sans penser aux conséquences...

Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle de bains de cette dernière, Drago ayant déserté, préferant se préparer avec les autres gars de sa maison. Ginny n'allait pas au Bal, malgré l'insistance d'Hermione. La rousse lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt, qu'elle préférait dormir et voir son futur, pour lui parler de son rêve. La brune avait alors plus ou moins compris.

Hermione se trouvait assise sur un tabouret pendant que Ginny s'attelait à la tache de coiffer sa chevelure. Elle s'était déguisée en vampire. Sa robe noire était longue, cachait ses pieds. Elle avait une traîne derrière, juste assez pour lui donner un air important sans en faire trop. Les manches étaient longues et s'arrêtaient en triangle extérieur sur ses mains, descendant jusqu'à sa taille. La robe avait un décolleté en V dégageant légèrement ses épaules ainsi que son dos.

-Tu crois que je le reconnaitrais?demanda Hermione.

-Non, en tout cas il fera en sorte que personne ne le reconnaisse. Et personne ne te reconnaitra, finit-elle en souriant.

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis Hermione reprit:

-Nous partons demain avant tout le monde, vers 8h30, cela te va?

-Oui, j'ai hate d'être loin de cette maudite école.

La plus vieille sourit et se laissa faire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle fut fin prête. Ses cheveux étaient remontés à l'aide d'un sort, et tenaient sans rien pour les retenir, des mèches folles coulaient sur son dos et une se baladait sur son front. Sa peau était blanche comme si elle était morte. Elle s'était maquillé les yeux de noir malgré le fait qu'il seraient plus ou moins cachés avec son masque. Le loup qu'elle portait était également noir, il ne lui prenait qu'une partie du nez et les yeux, il se finissait en pointe sur ses tempes. Il était comme une seconde peau. Ses lèvres étaient noires. Ses canines allongées ne se voyaient que lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle était prête.

Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait l'habitude des Bals mais il avait toujours une cavalière. Aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas. De plus toutes les filles qui étaient dans la salle, étaient soit laides, soit connues.. Non ce soir, il voulait danser avec une fille dont il ne connaissait ni le visage, ni le nom et vice versa. Il voulait être lui. Un groupe de filles de Pouffsoufle gloussèrent en le regardant. Il faisait sensation dans son costume. Il était déguisé en fantôme de l'Opéra. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur la moitié des boutons, un pantalon de smoking bleu nuit avec les chaussures assorties et une cape noire avec une capuche qui cachait ses cheveux blonds assez reconnaissables. Son masque bleu nuit lui prenait le haut du visage. Il était appuyé contre un mur à droite de l'entrée, un verre de whysky pur feu dans sa main. L'alcool était interdit pour les moins de cinquième année. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, but quelques gorgées puis entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir une vampire rentrer dans la pièce.

Si il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait lâché son verre. Il entendit parfaitement le bruit de verre cassé ainsi que le léger rire de la jeune femme, plutôt moqueur. On ne pouvait pas tous avoir sa classe. Cela le fit sourire. Il l'observa longuement de loin. La regarda se diriger vers le buffet et se servir un verre de téquila. Il vit plusieurs garçons s'approcher d'elle pour l'inviter à danser ou lui parler, elle les rembarra tous. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête d'un gars de Gryffondor, Jordan Spirt, quand il se prit le plus beau rateau de siècle ( littéralement) parce qu'il avait essayé de lui passer une main, mais pas du tout discrètement, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs.

Qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque? S'il avait rencontré une fille comme elle, il l'aurait remarquée. Mais qui était-elle donc? Ce rire, ces cheveux, ce visage, ne les avait-il jamais vu?

Finalement il se décida et s'approcha de la mystérieuse jeune femme de son pas souple de prédateur. Elle se retourna vers lui et laissa couler son regard sur lui. Elle s'attarda sur sa chemise ouverte et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient marron doré, on aurait dit du chocolat fondu, ils étaient hypnotisants, le noir autour qu'il pouvait apercevoir leur donnait encore plus d'intensité. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mis à nu devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant, il s'inclina en la regardant toujours dans les yeux et lui demanda de sa voix de ténor en lui tendant sa main:

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse, mystérieuse damoiselle?

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois et lui répondit, insolente:

-Je crois que je peux vous accorder cet honneur.

Elle prit sa main et s'avança avec lui vers la piste de danse. Ils sentaient les regards jaloux et envieux sur eux mais n'y firent pas attention. Ils s'intallèrent au centre de la piste et une valse commença. Ils dansèrent ainsi sans se lacher des yeux, leurs corps se mouvaient parfaitement ensemble. Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour les observer, ils ne s'en apercurent même pas, tant ils étaient concentrés et hypnotisés. A la fin de la chanson, ils continuèrent à danser. Ils passèrent leur soirée ainsi, à danser, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Vers deux heures du matin, fatigués, ils dansaient un slow. Hermione avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec lequel elle dansait, quant à lui, il lui tenait fermement la taille comme si il avait peur qu'elle parte, elle sourit à cette idée, il le sentit et la fixa de ses prunelles grises qui lui donnait l'impression d'être rien mais en même temps la plus belle chose du monde. Il lui sourit et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Etes-vous fatiguée, belle dame?

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle au regret quand elle le sentit s'éloigner légèrement.

-Accepteriez-vous que je vous emmène ailleurs?

Alors, c'était ça, le rêve était fini et la ramenait à la dure réalité de la vie. Les hommes étaient tous des porcs. Elle ferma les yeux et força la douleur qui montait à partir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fut surprise de n'y voir aucune expression lubrique, aucune concupiscence, rien, excepté, excepté quoi? Du désir? peut-être, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle acquiesça. Il lui prit doucement la main et se détacha d'elle.

Elle le suivit, marchant doucement à côté de lui. Ceux qu'ils rencontraient les regardaint curieusement. Surpris d'un couple aussi accordé. Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence, droits, la tête haute, la même prestance, la même aura de puissance, de force, de respect se dégageait d'eux.

Finalement il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle reconnut comme celle de la salle sur demande. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit en faisant un sourire en coin qu'elle trouva absolument craquant. Il la porta comme on porte les princesses et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un de ses rares sourires vrais. En réalité, elle avait plus souri ainsi en une soirée que dans toute sa vie.

Elle observa la chambre, car s'était bien une chambre. Les murs étaient pourpres, le sol de la pierre froide, contre le mur, au milieu, un lit à baldaquins avec des draps de soie noire, où de nombreux coussins de la même couleur étaient disposés. Un feu de cheminée se trouvait à droite.

Drago la déposa sur le lit avec une douceur infinie, sur les coussins et s'allongea à ses côtés, et, son bras soutenant sa tête, il l'observait. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation que lui procurait ce regard sur son corps brûlant, attendant plus. Elle attendit. Rien ne se passa, alors elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme à ses côtés. Finalement il murmura comme s'il avait peur de briser l'instant:

-Quel est votre nom?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, l'effleurant doucement sans vraiment la toucher alors qu'elle en voulait tellement plus.

-Parce que, mon nom ne signifie pas ce que je suis. Si je vous disais mon nom vous auriez tout de suite des préjugés faux sur moi. Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me preniez pour ce que je ne suis pas...

-Alors qui etes-vous vraiment? susurra-t-il prêt de son oreille.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire non plus, sinon vous me rejetteriez. vous me haïriez, refuserez de me toucher, souhaiteriez ma mort. Je ne supporterai pas vos mots et vos regards.

-Qu'avez-vous donc fait?

Elle fixa le plafond préférant se taire.

-Avez-vous un surnom que peu de personnes connaissent?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, une lueur nostalgique brillait dans ses yeux chocolats.

-Ma mère adoptive m'appellait Mia.

-Appellait?

Elle se raidit.

-Elle est morte.

Son ton était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, une vieille habitude... Elle ferma à les yeux à nouveau.

-Comment?

-Assassinée.

Son ton était froid, presque détaché. Mais il ne fut pas dupe et sut combien elle avait mal. Sa main se posa réellement sur son ventre, comme pour la réconforter.

-Ma mère m'appellait Drake, avant la mort de ma petite soeur.

Elle se tourna rapidement et le fixa. Tant de tristesse dans ses prunelles grises la troublèrent. Elle entrelaca ses doigts aux siens posés sur son ventre. Il regardait dans le vide mais serrait sa main.

-J'avais 10 ans, elle 8, on allait du côté moldu en cachette pour aller à l'aventure. Un jour, elle voulait faire de la balançoire alors que je voulais acheter des bonbons. Je l'ai laissé seule cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes. Quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là. On l'a retrouvé au fond d'un lac, quelqu'un l'avait enlevée, torturée et ... violée puis tuée.

Elle aurait juré voir des larmes dans ses yeux, pendant un instant. Il ferma les yeux avant qu'elle ne puisse en prendre réellement confiance.

-Ma mère ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remise. Ses yeux ont perdu de leur brillance et elle est plus froide. Mais parfois j'arrive à retrouver en elle, la mère de mon enfance. Quand à mon père, il me rend responsable, il me déteste, il l'aimait plus qu'il ne m'aime...

Il resta silencieux. Elle murmura à son tour.

-La femme qui m'a élevée est morte en s'interposant entre celui qui était mon père adoptif et moi. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle ne serait pas morte.

Ils se regardèrent se demandant qu'elle force étrange et mystérieuse les poussait à se confier ainsi à un étranger. Etait-ce de porter un masque qui les débridait ainsi? Ils ne le surent pas vraiment.

La main de Drago bougea et se plaça sur sa hanche. La main d'Hermione suivit. Il se déplaça et se mit à califourchon sur la jeune femme, en faisant attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle. Il approcha son visage du sien, tout doucement, prudemment cherchant quelque refus dans ses yeux à demi fermés, il ne vit rien qui lui indiquait d'arrêter. Finalement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et une explosion d'émotions bouillonna dans leurs coeurs. Le baiser se fit passionné, langoureux, désespéré.

Les mains bougèrent sans qu'ils se rendent vraiment compte. La cape et la chemise du jeune homme volèrent, tandis qu'il se débattait pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de la robe. Mia rit contre sa bouche et l'aida. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus, avec leur masque sur le visage. Après un regard intense, ils s'embrassèrent comme si le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner. Il descendit dans son cou, mordillant sa chair tendre laissant quelques suçons par-ci par-là et elle gémissait déjà.

Il massait sa poitrine doucement, avec amour. Ses lèvres descendirent doucement, effleurant sa poitrine, puis l'embrassant avec douceur comme un trésor. Elle se sentit alors bien, à sa place, dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement lorsqu'il embrassa son téton. Il prit tout son temps pour découvrir ses seins qu'il trouva absolument parfaits, avec toutes leurs petites imperfections. De sa langue, il les apprit par coeur.

Il decida de descendre encore. Il embrassa son ventre. Elle frémit devant tant de douceur. Elle oublia tout, ses parents, les Blacks Roses, Ginny, son monstre de père adoptif, les meurtres qu'elle avait commis, Voldemort, sa vie, qui elle était... Tout. Et son voeu le plus cher était de ne jamais se rappeller...

Il continua sa descente, lui aussi dans un état second, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, ne le voulant plus. Il aurait tué, quiquonque les dérangeait. Il embrassa son sexe avec une délicatesse en totale contraste avec son désir. Elle se mordit fort les lèvres. Il prit délicatement son clitoris entre ses lèvres et passa sa langue dessus, doucement alors que d'un de ses doigts il pénétrait dans son intimité trempé mimant l'acte sexuel. Elle gémit son surnom de la façon qui lui parut la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Son érection lui faisait de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'il entendait ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue, elle gémit encore plus fort alors qu'il faisait des va-et-vient. Finalement elle jouït en criant son surnom.

Il remonta vers son visage, embrassant son ventre en passant puis ses lèvres avec toujours cette délicatesse. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui murmura :

-Viens, s'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi...

Il entra en elle, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser. Elle soupira. En sentiment nouveau monta en eux, ils se sentirent complets... Il amorça un lent mouvement, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Au fur et a mesure, le rythme s'accèlèra, leur bassin se heurtèrent, leur corps se couvrirent de sueur, leurs gémissements augmentèrent, leurs respirations se fit plus hachées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils hurlent leur plaisir à l'unisson.

En retombant sur les draps de soie trempés, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. D'abord dû à l'intensité de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de subir mais aussi aux sensations qui s'installaient dans son coeur. Elle sentait bien, libre, heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage, et que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre... Rien. Aucun démon. Elle se cala dans les bras de son amant, la tête posée contre son torse, elle s'endormit, bercée par le battement du coeur de cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça, et par ce sentiment de sécurité si agréable avec pour dernier son, une voix qui murmurait à son oreille: Mia...

FIN

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Pas trop nul mon lemon?

Bisous à Bientôt, je vous adore!!

_Youhou!! moi j'adore!! Si tous les hommes étaient comme lui, quel bonheur ce serait!!! Bisous et n'oubliez pas... Contents ou pas contents, il faut passer par la case "review"... sinon je kidnappe la suite jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait assez!!! grrr ;)_

_Lily_


	10. Vacances de la Toussaint

_Little Beattle arrive vêtue d'une cuirasse._Bonjour les gens! Joyeux Noël, en retard! Comment allez-vous? Quoi? Pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches? Oui, bon d'accord j'ai encore mis deux mois à écrire mais en attendant j'ai fais des OS, certains publiés, d'autres qui le seront bientôt. Pourquoi je porte une cuirasse? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une cuisse transpercé, encore! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette pompe à incendie? Pourquoi vous la pointez sur moi? Non, attendez, pardon, désolé, pitiééééééé. AU SECOURSSSSSSS Gloupssssssssss. _LB est projectée par l'eau. _

_LB revient et tanguant à cause de la cuirasse trempée. _Vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça? Mais si vous me tuez, vous aurez jamais la suite! Vous saurez jamais comment ça va finir! Ah, ça vous calme! Bon où j'en étais? Ah oui, j'avais pas commencer^^ Dsl.

Bon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Moi, je me suis bien amusée, je vous souhaite tout de suite Bonne Année, Bonne Santé et beaucoups de bonheur pour l'année 2009. J'espère que vous tiendrez vos bonnes résolutions, si vous en avez. Moi j'en ai une, trouver un mec. Mais un mec bien, qui habite près de chez moi, qui est le physique de Drago et tout ses bons côtés sans les défauts! Le rêve quoi. Xd.

Sinon, pour le chapitre entrée de deux nouveaux personnages et oui encore, mais ils sont assez secondaires, même si je les aime beaucoup! Je pense, y'en a un troisième, mais lui c'est différent. Il ne sera que très peu présent, et je ne l'aime pas ici.

De plus je parle d'à peu près tout le monde, sauf de Severus

(Serevus: elle m'oublie tout le temps!

LB: Mais non, dsl. Mais je préfére te garder pour plus tard.

Severus: Ouais, c'est ça! Prenez moi pour un idiot. De toute façon, je sais bien, que vous préférez Drago.

LB, rougie.

Drago: C'est normal, dsl parrain, mais toutes les filles sont à mes pieds.

Hermione: Non, pas moi.

Drago: T'as couchée avec moi!

Hermione: Ah ouais, c'est vraie...

Drago: Tu vois, elles craquent toutes pour moi.

LB, commence à s'énerver: Nan mais, stop, tu te prends pour qui espèce de blond décoloré? Tu tiens à ce que je te casse avec Ombragre?

Drago: Quoi? T'oserai pas!

LB, sourire sadique: Tu veux parier? Qui sait peut-être qu'elle moins coincée qu'on le dit. Drago, effrayé: Gnn.

LB: Tu vois Lily, une menace et le Prince des Serpentards devint un gentil toutou Xd.

Drago, grogne des choses incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

Lily: ben je vois ca oui!! loool!! Mais la menace de le mettre avec Ombrage, ca calme forcément!! ;-)

Merci à toi, Lilylatigresse56, de me corriger!

Bon voilà je crois que c'est tout, Je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Vacances de la Toussaint.**_

Hermione se réveilla. Elle se sentit comme dans un cocon et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ne plus se rappeller de son rêve. Un rêve vraiment? Tout avait paru si réel. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche au souvenir de son fantasme.

Elle sentit un poids agréable sur ses seins nus et doucement ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci rencontrèrent des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Elle réalisa alors. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Cet inconnu, sa douceur, son regard, ses mains, son souffle... Elle en trembla rien qu'en y repensant. Le dénommé Dray avait la tête posé sur sa poitrine, une main chaude sur son ventre l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle voyait sa tête se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle sourit doucement comme ça lui arrivait rarement, quoique en ce moment... Elle passa inconsciemment sa main dans les cheveux couleur de blés et joignit sa main à celle posait sur son ventre. Elle était bien. Elle baignait dans cette atmosphère de tendresse et de sensualité à l'image de cette nuit.

Elle regarda le réveil 8h. Elle allait être en retard. Elle devait se lever, partir, l'abandonner. Cette pensée l'attrista profondément. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la présence de Dray une dernière fois.

Elle se leva doucement du lit, déposa délicatement la tête du blond sur le lit, qui grogna d'une façon adorable. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et déposa un mot pour le jeune homme sur l'oreiller. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et l'admira. Sa peau contrastait sur les draps pourpres. Son visage était paisible. Il souriait doucement, vous savez celui qu'on fait lorsqu'on est plongé dans un rêve magnifique. Et elle sortit sans se retouner.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur qui desormais cachait la porte et tenta désépérement de faire taire son coeur qui battait bien trop vite...

Il se réveilla surpris de ne plus sentir un corps chaud contre le sien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Il vit un mot posé sur l'oreiller.

**Dray,**

**Merci pour cette nuit, qui fut et restera la plus belle de ma vie.**

**Entre tes bras j'ai compris ce que vous signifie être vivante.**

**A jamais et pour toujours,**

**Adieu,**

**Mia, **

**Ton amante d'une nuit...**

C'était tout? Un mot pour lui dire au revoir... Il s'écroula sur le lit et repensa à Elle. Elle et sa peau si douce, sa voix de velours murmurant son prénom dans une énième supplication, sa passion, son abandon, ses moindres imperfections si parfaites, son grain de beauté sur son ventre, sa tâche de naissance, son tatouage,...Son tatouage?

Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Son tatouage? Le même que... Non, pas Elle. Pourtant, pourtant... Il s'en serait rendu compte, il ne se pouvait pas que ce soit Elle... C'était impossible, impossible...Non?

Il eut froid, alors, très froid dans la soie des draps fins...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°O°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre de la voiture qui les conduisait chez sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère, elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fois. Elle s'aperçut que Ginny la dévisageait, mais elle ne voulut rien dire.

Quand elle était sorti de la salle sur demande, elle était restée un certain temps contre le mur, cherchant une explication à l'animation de son coeur, si longtemps depourvu de vie. Puis était retournée à son appartement, veillant à ce qu'on ne la voie pas. Ginny n'avait rien dit, elle l'avait juste fixée longtemps. La brune savait qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son malaise et elle avait aprécié qu'elle n'aie rien dit. Elle était partie en passant par la cheminée qui se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et s'était retrouvée du côté sorcier en France.

Elle repensait actuellement à la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses bras. Une nuit magnifique, inoubliable. S'était-elle déjà sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme? Non, mais ce n'était pas avec ses expériences qu'elle aurait pu ressentir ça... Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand le chauffeur lui fit remarquer qu'il était arrivé. Elle le remercia et descendit avec Ginny après l'avoir payé.

-Où va-t-on, maintenant? demanda la rousse qui observa les champs qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

-Là-bas, répondit la Gryffondor en pointant le Nord. Ma grand-mère habite au milieu des montagnes. Il n'y a qu'une solution pour y aller c'est soit marcher soit voler, mais avec les moldus dans les entourages, la marche est plus appropriée. Quand nous serons assez éloignées, nous volerons.

La future Lady ne dit rien et elles commencèrent une longue marche.

Au bout d'une heure, Ginny posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Alors le bal, c'était comment?

-Bien, répondit vaguement sa collègue.

-Où as-tu dormi cette nuit, si tu as dormi, bien sûr? ironisa-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai dormi, peu mais j'ai dormi dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Avec? insista son amie.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, conclut-elle.

La rousse préféra se taire. Elle savait à quel point son amie pouvait être mystérieuse.

-Nous pouvons voler, maintenant.

Elles sortirent leur balai et volèrent pendant une ou deux heures avant d'apercevoir une petite maison au loin.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent de balai, elles virent une vieille femme sortir de la maison.

Elle était belle, malgré l'âge. Elle avait cette distinction qui caractérisent ceux qui ont bien vieillit. Ses cheveux blancs étaient clairsemés de quelques mèches de cheveux noirs. Ses yeux brillaient même si ils avaient une grande lassitude à l'intérieur qui marquait le vécu de cette femme, qui ne faisait que renforcer l'idée que sa vie avait du être difficile. Elle avait un grand sourire marqué de rides profondes. Elle avait une robe roire et longue avec un tablier blanc tout taché. La maison semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir debout mais elle était là, chaleureuse, simple.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa maison. Elle aussi était ainsi, chaleureuse. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée, et la chassa bien vite. Elle était sensée haïr ses traitres à leur sang, et elle le ferait.

-Bonjour mes chéries! s'écria la vieille femme.

-Bonjour Grand-mère, sourit légèrement Hermione. Je te présente Ginny.

Elle observa l'amie de sa petite-fille, fronçant les sourcils, puis finit par sourire de façon indulgente.

-Weasley, je suppose? Tes cheveux ne trompent pas. Enchanté, appelle-moi Eileen, et s'il te plait tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieille, rit-elle.

-Très bien, enchantée, Eileen.

-Bien, maintenant rentrez, vous devez être fatiguées! Je vais vous faire un bon chocolat chaud.

Elles rentrèrent et burent leur chocolat tout en discutant avec leur hôte, fort sympathique. Finalement elles mangèrent puis se faisant tard, la fatigue prit le dessus et Ginny alla se coucher tôt, laissant la petite-fille et la grand-mère seules.

Un silence gêné s'installa, que Eileen brisa au bout d'un moment.

-J'ai l'impression de me retrouver avec ton père, comme il y a 17 ans.

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur la nappe. Elle se leva et alla essuyer la vaiselle en continuant.

-Ca me fait bizarre, je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'il pouvait avoir un enfant... Enfin, je ne savais pas qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un à Poudlard... Il l'aimait vraiment.

-Oui, ils s'aimaient vraiment, d'après ce que je sais.

-Tu lui as parlé alors... Beaucoup?

-Pas énormement, mais nous voulons rattraper le temps perdu.

-C'est bien ça, très bien, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Comment va-t-il?

-Bien, comme d'habitude je crois.

-Cela fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu me voir... Mais il a beaucoup de choses à faire, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, beaucoup de choses à faire, chuchota-t-elle.

-Il viendra peut-être durant les prochaines vacances avec toi, cela me ferait tellement plaisir qu'on soit réunis tous les trois. Comme si on avait toujours été une famille, dit-elle rêveusement.

-Oui, se serait bien, répondit-elle distraitement. Je vais aller me coucher, grand-mère, je suis fatiguée. Le voyage m'a éreintée.

-Très bien, dors bien ma petite.

Hermione hésita sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers Eileen. Elle baissa son front.

-Toi aussi, dors bien, grand-mère.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, la vieille dame murmura:

-Comme son père...

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue ridée par les années et se plongea dans sa vaiselle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°O°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Luna entra chez elle et soupira. Elle n'aimait pas les vacances. Elle s'écria:

-Papa, je suis rentrée!

Son père arriva dans la pièce et sourit.

-Ma chérie tu arrives tôt, dis-moi.

-Comme toutes les vacances.

-Tu as des vacances? Ton patron est simpa, dis moi. Je suis désolé mais moi je n'en ai pas je dois retourner au travail.

Il fila avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'avachit sur son lit, essayant de penser aux derniers animaux étranges dont elle avait trouvé le nom dans un livre. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Alors elle descendit à la cuisine et prépara le repas.

Vers 20h, son père arriva et sourit en voyant la table mise et le repas près, il s'assit tout sourire en face de sa fille. Le repas se déroula d'abord en silence puis il dit:

-Tu te rapelles que c'est dans quelques semaines notre anniversaire de mariage, mon ange.

-Non, papa. Ce sera le tien et celui de maman. Tu te souviens elle est morte quand j'avais 9 ans.

-Arrete de raconter des sottises! Tu es ici devant moi! Tu n'es pas morte!

-Je suis désolé, mais maman est morte lors d'une de ses expériences.

Son père se leva et commença à hurler.

-Arrete, je t'interdit de dire des choses pareilles! Tu n'es pas morte! Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants! Nous n'avons pas d'enfants et tu es vivante, tu m'entends!

Il la secoua en lui hurlant dessus. Luna essaya de garder son calme mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur son visage. Alors il se radoucit et la prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui murmura:

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Mais pourquoi dis-tu des mensonges? Pourquoi racontes-tu de telles choses? C'est mal de mentir tu le sais. Mais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne, ce n'est rien.

Il l'embrassa, l'obligeant à y mettre la langue. Elle ne se débattit pas, mais pleura doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se débattait plus. Elle subissait en silence la folie de son père, l'emportant dans sa chambre, éteignant la lumière, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il faisait à sa fille. Et elle, elle gardait le silence. Par honte, par peur, se disant parfois qu'elle le méritait, que c'était sa faute si elle ressemblait tant à sa mère, se demandant parfois où elle irait si elle partait. Elle n'avait personne. Alors elle subissait silencieusement.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva allongée aux côtés de son père, les yeux grands ouverts, observant le plafond. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il dormait, elle se leva silencieusement, se rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre où elle tenta de dormir en s'enlevant de son esprit les gémissements de son père...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°O°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Blaise rentra chez lui, tout sourire accompagné de Drago qui devait passer une semaine chez son ami. Celui-ci avait une mine sombre que son ami de comprenait pas, surtout qu'il l'avait vu sortir de la salle hier avec une magnfique brune.

Mais il ne put rien lui demander puisque sa mère arriva. C'était une belle femme qui avait environ 40 ans et qui était connue pour ses nombreux maris, morts d'une mort suspecte. Elle était brune, blanche et avait des yeux gris métal transperçant. Elle fit un grand sourire en les voyant.

-Bonjour les garçons, comment allez-vous?

-Bien, madame, répondit le jeune Lord Malefoy. Et vous?

-Très bien, mais tu sais Drago, lorsque nous sommes tous les trois, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeller Leila. Je t'ai vu grandir, tu sais.

Elle alla embrasser son fils sur la joue, celui-ci fit une grimace, mais sourit quand même. C'est vrai, qu'elle avait vu grandir ce petit dragon. Elle avait été une seconde mère, plus affectueuse même que la première. Il sourit distraitement.

-Tu as une mine bien sombre, Drago? Tu te fais du souci à cause de ta prochaine visite chez le Maître?

Le blond avait reçut une lettre de son père, comme quoi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le voir. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il l'avait toujours apprécié, étrangement c'était réciproque. Peut-être était-ce une certaine crainte qui se transfomait en respect? Qui sait. Néanmois, il préféra mentir.

-Oui, c'est cela.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu mens fort mal, pour moi et mon fils, l'aurais-tu, encore, oublié? Mais ce n'est rien. Je suppose que tu préféres en parler à mon fils. Allez, filez à l'étage. Mais soyez au dîner, pret à 20h30 précise. Pas de retardataires, n'est-ce pas Blaise? finit-elle en laissant un regard en coin qui sourit innocemment.

Ils firent ce qu'elle leur dit et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du métisse. Une fois installée sur le lit, le brun s'écria:

-Bon racontes-moi tout, et sans mensonges.

-Tu sais cette fille avec qui je suis sorti? Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était Hermione Granger.

-Oui et où est le problème?

-C'est Hermione Granger, Blaise! Tu sais un des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le cerveau du Trio d'Or, la meilleure amie de Potter! Et j'ai fait l'amour avec elle et c'était...

Il s'arrêta et passa une main décoiffant ses cheveux parfaitement coiffé.

-C'était...?, insista son ami.

-Merveilleux, super, génial, fantastique, magnifique...

-Je crois avoir saisi, le coupa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'était..., continua-t-il. Je me suis senti vivant, vivant comme je ne l'avais jamais été depuis la mort de ma soeur. J'ai retrouvé dans ses bras la douceur, la tendresse, appris ce qu'était faire l'amour. J'ai tout oublié, Blaise, quand j'étais avec elle, en elle, contre son corps, j'ai tout oublié. Comme si lorsqu'elle était là, tout allait bien, on était intouchables. Je me suis senti plus fort et... Je lui ai même raconté l'histoire de ma petite soeur. Je ne savais pas encore qui elle était, je m'en suis aperçu ce matin. Et, elle m'a dit des choses si troublantes... M'a parlé de ses parents d'adoption, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été adoptée. Que sais-tu, Blaise? Que sais-tu de sa vie? Je dois savoir...

Son ami métisse avait perdu son sourire, un air grave le remplaça. Il sembla chercher ses mots.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne sais presque rien de toute façon. Si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra demander à ma mère et là alors, tu en sauras peut-être plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle ne devrait pas être à Griffondor, elle ne devrait pas être une amie de Potter ou de la Belette. Ne crois pas l'image qu'elle donne d'elle. Ne cherche pas trop à savoir qui elle est. Tu pourrais y perdre des plumes.

Drago regarda son ami, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Mais que cachait-elle? Qui est-elle? La fille cachée du Lord ou quoi? En tout cas, il ferait tout pour savoir qui se cachait derrière ce masque de petite fille modèle...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°O°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Elle l'attendait allongée sur le même lit que d'habitude, cela faisait combien de temps? 5ans? Elle a supporté de vivre 5 longues années à jouer la comédie et à vivre loin de lui. Comment?_

_Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un jeune homme, du nom de Tom Jedusor qui rentra dans la chambre. Il vint s'installer négligement à ses côtés. Il était de mauvaise humeur._

_-Ma douce Ginevra, que fais-tu donc en France?_

_Elle sourit, il savait toujours où elle était._

_-Nous sommes venues récupérer un des Horcruxes, le médaillon de Serpentard, que Potter souhaite venir chercher pendant ces vacances. _

_-Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé? _

_-Mais car tu n'as pas recontacté depuis, mon cher. _

_Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Pourquoi avait-elle raison? _

_-Soit, et comment comptes-tu le récupérer? Tu te doutes que je l'ai soigneusement caché et protégé. _

_-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à le récupérer. Dis-moi comment évitez les sorts ainsi je ne risquerai rien. _

_-Et si les membres de l'Ordre arrive? _

_-Nous les tuerons._

_Sa voix avait été sans appel. Même si elle doutait pouvoir tuer ses frères, Hermione serait là. Elle était toujours là. _

_-Fais tu partie de ses Blacks Roses?_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_-Moi et Hermione, nous le formons. _

_-Hermione, voici donc le nom de cette mystérieuse personne dont je suis si jaloux... Ne serait-ce pas cette Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter?_

_-Grâce à qui je sais qu'il veut détruire le médaillon. Elle m'a sauvée la vie autrefois. _

_-C'est elle qui...?_

_Elle hocha la tête, elle n'aimait pas en parler, se souvenant trop bien, de ce jour maudit, dont elle gardera toujours la cicatrice sur sa cuisse. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur celle-ci. Il plaça sa main juste au dessous de la sienne et lui murmura:_

_-C'est fini, tu ne risques plus rien, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Toujours..._

* * *

Fin

Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny autrefois? Douterait-elle de ses choix?

Drago découvrira-t-il la vérité? Comment le prendra-t-il?

Que veut Voldemort à Drago?

Luna se détachera-t-elle de son père?

Hermione deviendrait-elle plus douce? Se rendra-t-elle compte que Dray n'est autre que Drago? Comment réagira-t-elle?

Où est Severus?

Pas mal de questions, vous voulez des réponses? Oui, non, peut-être? Xd.

Désolé pour les fans de Luna, je le fais souffrir, mais elle se vengera! Xd.

Allez au prochain chapitre,

Gros bisous,

Et encore bonne année,

Little Beattle.


	11. Toute la vérité, ou presque

Bonjour, les gens!!

Oui, je sais je suis de moins en moins pardonnable. Vous devez me détester. Le pire c'est que j'ai la sainte horreur des auteurs qui publient jamais!! C'est pour ça que je prends pas d'autre fics longues. En tout cas, il faut que vous sachiez que cela fait depuis les dernières vacances que je l'avais fini, mais ma correctrice a eut un petit problème, d'ailleurs ce n'est plus Lilylatigresse56 qui me corrige mais Manelor, un grand merci à elle! On applaudit bien fort Manelor!!! *Applaudissement*. Et ensuite, quand Manelor me l'a corrigé mon ordi n'avait plus internet ce sa..., gentil chéri, gentil... Enfin, voilà, je me retrouve à vous l'envoyer avec beaucoup de retard... Désolé, encore une fois.

Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fait super, super, super plaisirs! C'est pour vous que je continues alors n'hésitez pas à prendre un peu de temps, même un petit mot, ca fait plaisir!

Bon, je vous laisse lire, ca y est. Xd.

Bonne lecture.

**Manoir Zabini, chambre de Drago. **

Il regardait fixement le plafond. Depuis combien de temps le fixait-il ? Il ne le savait plus. Après les révélations troublantes de Blaise, ils avaient été mangés. Le repas avait été silencieux. Leila avait respecté ce silence et n'avait rien dit du repas. Elle les avait regardés néanmoins avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

A la fin du dit repas, Blaise avait proposé à Drago de sortir. Celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé et était allé se coucher sous le regard intense et lourd de son ami. Et maintenant il fixait ce maudit plafond.

D'ailleurs, s'il continuait, il allait bientôt le transpercer. Il se tourna sur le côté et fixa le mur pour changer. Tout tourner dans sa tête.

Il se rappela au début d'année, l'image qu'il avait d'elle: une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, une Sang de bourbe. Il se rappela le coup de la salle de bain, ces provocations, son attitude qui le fascinait, la force qui émanait d'elle, l'état de perplexité dans lequel elle le laissait. Et cette nuit où, il avait couché sans le savoir avec sa pire ennemie.

_Entre tes bras j'ai compris ce que signifie être vivante._

Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire ? Pourquoi cet air si nostalgique, si doux ? Elle lui avait paru si fragile, comme une enfant que l'on doit protéger. Mais elle savait se montrer parfois si dur, si froide, si forte, comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus peur de rien parce qu'on lui en a trop fait. Elle était tellement différente, et très compliquée à cerner. Quant à ses paroles...

_Flash back_

_- Parce que, mon nom ne signifie pas ce que je suis. Si je vous disais mon nom vous auriez tout de suite des préjugés erronés sur mon compte.. Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me preniez pour ce que je ne suis pas..._

_- Alors qui êtes-vous vraiment? _

_- Je ne peux vous le dire hélas, sinon vous me rejetteriez. Vous me haïriez, refuserez de me toucher, souhaiteriez ma mort. Je ne supporterais ni vos mots et ni vos regards."_

_Fin du flash back_

Qui est-elle à la fin? Pourquoi tous ces mystères? Qu'avait-elle donc fait? Qui est-elle pour ce silence? Qui avait-elle été? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la sortir de sa tête?

*****************************************o**************************************************************

Severus Rogue était devant une grande bâtisse dont les murs extérieurs étaient noirs. Le château possédait des donjons dignes des plus beaux contes de fées, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il frappa vivement plusieurs fois à la large porte d'un bois vernis noir et une petite créature vient lui ouvrir. Il siffla d'un ton pressé et autoritaire :

- Va me chercher ta maîtresse.

L'elfe disparut et à sa place apparut une belle femme d'âge mur qui lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Severus, quel plaisir, allons dans mon cabinet voulez-vous ?

Il hocha la tête de la façon la plus calme possible et suivit la maîtresse de maison, ses yeux ne s'attardant même pas sur ses légers balancements de hanches. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon où brûlait un grand feu qui réchauffait toute la salle. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais décoré avec classe. Les murs pourpres sombres contribuaient à la noirceur de la pièce, seulement éclairé par le feu. Malgré cette obscurité, la salle dégageait une certaine plénitude, comme une intimité réconfortante. Elle lui proposa d'un geste gracieux de la main un fauteuil d'un pourpre plus soutenue que les murs dans lequel il prit place. Elle se plaça en face de lui dans un fauteuil identique, sauf que noir.

- Que voulez-vous Severus, car je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie?

- Non, en effet, Leila. Je désirerais savoir si votre fils ne saurait pas où se trouve Hermione? Questionna-t-il, voulant savoir sa réponse le plus rapidement possible.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous l'ignorez?

Il baissa la tête et se prépara à affronter un serment à la façon Mme Zabini. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa propre mère n'en faisait pas des pires.

-Non, mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte que vous ignorez où se trouve votre propre fille ? Vous n'en avez même pas la moindre idée ? Non, mais vous êtes irresponsable ou quoi ! Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Vous ne lui avez pas demandé? Elle n'a que 17 ans, elle est si jeune ! De plus, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis ! Non, mais c'est inimaginable ! Oser venir quémander le lieu où serez sa propre fille ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas la surveiller !

-Mais..., tenta-t-il.

- Et ca se dit professeur ! le coupa-t-elle. Aucune autorité ! Non, mais comment faites-vous avec vos élèves on se demande ! Non, mais je vous jure, de nos jours les parents sont irresponsables ! Je ne laisserais jamais mon fils vagabondé dans la nature tout seul ! Ca non ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire et...

Je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Leila était assez protectrice avec son fils mais aussi avec tous les jeunes gens qu'elle avait plus ou moins vu grandir, d'ailleurs Drago avait eut un peu de mal à s'y faire, mais maintenant, il en avait l'habitude. Elle avait suivit Hermione grâce à son fils. Elle avait été une grande amie d'Hermione Merwin. Elle savait que parfois elle était exubérante, surtout avec Severus et qu'elle le maternait un peu peut-être... Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'une présence féminine dans sa vie, bien qu'il refuse toute femme depuis sa chère Hermione. De plus, il l'avait aidé à une époque où elle en avait besoin et elle comptait bien lui rendre l'appareil même si pour cela elle devait lui casser les pieds.

Quand à lui, Severus se demandait où se trouvait le bouton "off" de ce moulin à paroles qui ne savait pas se taire. Il compatit alors avec le pauvre Blaise et se demanda pourquoi Drago était si heureux de passer du temps dans ce château. Il soupira, il savait qu'elle avait raison et c'était ça le pire. Mais sa fille était si...si... Comme sa mère, indépendante voilà, c'était ça sauvage et indépendante. Elle refusait toujours son aide, faisait des tonnes de cachoteries. Bon d'accord, la dernière parti c'était lui, mais mon dieu ce que ça l'agaçait! L'était-il tout autant? Il ne put empêcher de laisser épanouir sur ses lèvres un léger sourire, ses mêmes lèvres qu'ils pinçaient d'ordinaire. Elle lui ressemblait tant... Cela lui faisait même un peu peur, parfois... Peur de se dire, que peut-être elle ferait les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Ce sourire eut pour effet de faire taire Leila, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Terreur de Poudlard aussi rêveur. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne doucement. Il frémit légèrement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti la peau d'une femme sur la sienne autre que sa fille? Depuis combien de temps avait-il emmuré ses sens et son cœur? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas laisser aller à désirer une femme tout simplement?

-Severus...?

Elle voulut le regarder dans les yeux, mais il détourna le regard. Chassant ses idées stupides, il murmura:

- Vous avez raison, je suis un père indigne.

Sa réponse claqua dans l'air et un vent glacial traversa la pièce. Elle agrippa fermement sa main et elle lui dit.

- Non, vous êtes juste un homme qui d'un seul coup a eut la responsabilité d'une gamine qui avait, quoi 15 ans à l'époque ? De plus, Hermione est indépendante et difficile à maitriser. Elle est comme ses parents. Vous vous débrouillez bien, vous savez, il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que je dis.

C'était fou comme elle pouvait changer de discours en même pas trente secondes.

- Je lui avais promis, d'être enfin le père qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à avoir, je l'avais promit à sa mère. Je lui avais promit de lui donner tout l'amour que je possédais, pour essayer de combler le vide de l'amour d'une mère, de l'aimer pour deux et voilà que je... je ne sais même pas où elle est.

Il dégagea sa main un peu brusquement. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle s'accroupit devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et lui parla doucement.

-Vous êtes un bon père, vous m'entendez. Vous n'avez peut-être pas fait toujours les bons choix, vous n'avez peut-être pas toujours été là, mais vous n'avez jamais levé la main sur elle. Quand vous l'avez retrouvé vous avez fait en sorte que rien ne lui arrive, vous l'avez sauvé, vous l'avez aidé malgré le fait qu'elle vous rejetait. Et là aujourd'hui vous venez me demander de l'aide, alors que je sais que vous avez horreur de ça, pour la retrouver parce que vous vous inquiétez, parce que vous l'aimez. Et c'est ça l'important, vous l'aimez. Hermione serait fière de vous, vous savez, peut-être que c'est vrai, qu'à l'heure actuelle elle vous engueulerait parce que son petit bébé est lâché dans la nature, sourit-elle. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'Hermione n'est plus ni un bébé ni une petite fille et qu'elle sait parfaitement se défendre, vous en avez eut la preuve non ? Lorsque vous n'étiez pas là, elle se débrouillait très bien, vous savez. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant.

D'une main sous son menton elle le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et posa sa main douce sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes un homme bien, Severus Rogue. Vous nous avez sauvés autrefois moi et mon fils et pour cela vous aurait ma reconnaissance éternelle mais aussi mon admiration. Ne m'écoutez pas non plus, je parle beaucoup. C'est mon rôle. C'est ma façon à moi de prendre soi de vous.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes dans les yeux, elle caressa quelques secondes la joue de l'homme puis retourna s'asseoir, tentant de cacher son malaise. Le regard que posa Rogue sur cette femme fut alors différent. Il la regarda telle qu'elle était, il oublia l'adolescente insouciante qu'elle fut à Poudlard, la femme soumise à un mari violent qu'elle avait été, cette femme désespérée qui lui avait demandé de l'aide autrefois pour sauver son fils. Il vit combien elle était devenue belle, combien elle paraissait heureuse et forte. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire franc qui paralyse celui qui le reçoit puis redevint le sombre professeur qu'il était et dit d'une voix forte et grinçante.

- Comment va votre fils, Leila ?

- Bien, lui répondit-elle. Il est rentré hier soir avec votre filleul. D'ailleurs celui-ci me parait bien perturbé en ce moment. Son père aurait-il encore fait des siennes?

- Non, il semblerait juste que ce soit les hormones qui le travaillent, ricana-t-il.

Elle le regarda et dit en souriant.

- Je croyais pourtant que cela faisait déjà un petit moment que ses hormones avaient commencés à travailler.

Il fit une grimace.

- Ne m'en parlez pas! Ce monsieur fait la cour à toutes les jupes qu'il croise. Vous ne savez pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai surpris dans une situation compromettante avec des filles différentes, et des fois pas qu'une seule fille. Je vous jure, j'ai de quoi faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Ils rirent pendant un moment sous les anecdotes de Rogue, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'un grand coup, laissant apparaître un Drago presque hystérique. Les deux adultes le regardèrent surpris. Leila fronça les sourcils et le gronda :

- Drago, où as-tu appris à rentrer chez les gens comme ça? Je suppose que ce n'est pas ta mère qui t'a appris cela ! Si Cyssa te voyait, elle ne serait pas fière de toi !

- Je m'en fous de ma mère, je veux savoir !

- Drago ! Je t'interdis de parler de ta mère ainsi, s'écria Severus qui avait toujours eut une certaine autorité sur le jeune homme, bien que celle-ci semble avoir disparut d'un seul coup...

- Vous me devez des explications tous les deux ! Vous allez tout me dire et maintenant.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et se demandèrent quelle mouche l'avait piqué! Severus comprit d'un coup et souffla. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment lui dire maintenant. Cela pouvait être très imprudent et qui sait ce que lui ferait subir sa fille. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil près de celui de la femme et lui dit de s'asseoir.

-Cela dépend, que veux-tu savoir?

Leila regarda Severus et Drago et si dit qu'elle avait manqué un épisode.

-Qui est vraiment Hermione Granger?

Leila soupira fortement, le jeune Lord la regarda intensément. Elle reporta son regard vers l'homme en noir à ses côtés. Il semblait fortement hésiter.

- Nous ne devrions pas lui dire sans en avoir parlé avec elle d'abord.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez proche, toi et Hermione pour que nous te disions certaines choses, son identité en fait partie, fit finalement le directeur des serpents.

Drago fit un sourire goguenard et répondit.

- Je crois que quand deux personnes couchent ensemble, elles deviennent assez intimes pour cela.

-QUOI ? hurla le père d'Hermione qui n'appréciait pas d'apprendre que sa petite fille ait des rapports sexuelles, encore moins avec son filleul. TU AS COUCHE AVEC MA FILLE???

Leila dut le retenir et lui volait sa baguette pour ne pas qu'il tue le pauvre jeune homme qui était cloué sur son siège la bouche grande ouverte.

- Fille, père? Tu, vous, enfin je veux dire … père d'Hermione? Celui qui a mit la petite graine dans le ventre de sa mère?

Severus qui s'était rassit grâce ou à cause de Leila selon votre choix se mit à grogner.

- Oui, c'est ma fille que t'a culbuté ! Je vais te...

Il fut calmé par le regard noir de la femme assise à côté de lui.

- Oui, c'est cela Drago, je suis heureuse de voir que tu sais comment on fait les bébés, j'aurai eu du mal à te l'expliquer, plaisanta la mère de Blaise.

- Mais qui, où comment? Mais vous n'êtes pas puceau? demanda-t-il à son professeur.

Celui-ci se releva pour lui faire la peau tandis que Drago se cacha derrière son fauteuil. Leila attrapa Severus par sa cape et le retint juste avant qu'il saute sur le pauvre jeune homme.

- Lâchez-moi! Je vais me le faire!

- Arrêtez! Comment allez-vous expliquer à Dumbledore que vous avez tué un de ses élèves?

- On s'en fout! Il a osé poser ses sales pattes sur mon innocente petite fille et après il me traite de puceau!

Et là, Drago sortit la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire!

- Innocente, innocente, elle était très consentante, et pas vierge! Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir eut! Allez donc demander à Nott!

Leila ne put le retenir plus longtemps et il sauta sur Drago qui reçut un formidable coup de poing en pleine figure. Mme Zabini lança un stupéfix et soupira. Elle leur prit chacun une oreille et tira dessus légèrement. Elle les disputa.

- Non, mais vous vous êtes vu! Drago n'as-tu pas honte de proférer de telle paroles! Non, mais t'a-t-on élevé ainsi! Tu as vu comment tu parles! Attend toi à des répercussions jeune homme! Quand à ton parrain, il est loin d'être puceau, je te pris de me croire sur parole. Il a dû coucher avec presque toutes les filles de Serpentard, sauf moi et oui, même ta mère! Et vous Severus ce n'est plus de votre âge! De plus votre fille a 17 ans, cela faisait belle lurette que j'avais perdu mon pucelage moi et vous aussi d'ailleurs! Vous êtes vous soucié du père de Bella quand vous avez couché avec elle dans le couloir du troisième étage? Ou quand vous avez couché avec Parkinson dans la salle des potions? Ou quand...

Drago crut mourir. Pitié, ne lui dîtes pas qu'elle allait commencer à parler de TOUTE la vie sexuelle de Rogue? Non, parce que là, il ne survivrait pas. Déjà, il apprenait qu'Hermione était la fille de son parrain, Severus Rogue, maintenant il apprenait que son parrain avait été un chaud lapin. On nageait en plein délire, c'était ça?

- De vraies gosses! Et y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Ah, bon dieu, si ma mère était là, vous vous seriez pris une bonne fessée! Bon alors maintenant je vous libère, mais le premier qui bouge un orteil, je le met dehors avec un sortilège bien placé avec lequel vous risquez bien de pas faire grand chose de votre "junior" , et personne n'aura de réponse, c'est clair?

Personne ne lui répondit, forcément, ils ne pouvaient plus parler, et ils n'auraient pas osé parce que même si Severus n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis très longtemps avec une femme, il y tenait quand même... Elle leva le sort et pendant qu'ils se fusillaient du regard en retournant s'asseoir et se massant l'oreille, elle reprit la parole joyeusement.

- Donc, Drago, raconte nous, quand as-tu fais l'amour avec notre petite Hermione?

Snape faillit s'étrangler.

- Lors du bal costumé. Je ne savais pas que c'était elle. Je m'en suis rendu compte après.

- C'était elle donc qui est partie avec toi? dit le pauvre père qui ne suivait plus rien.

- Vous ne l'avez pas reconnue?!, s'épouvanta Leila.

- Euh...

- Taisez-vous! Continue mon chéri.

- Elle ne savait pas non plus qui j'étais. Nous avons parlé et nous avons dit certaines choses...

- Lesquels? demanda Severus.

- Elle m'a parlé de ses parents adoptifs et je lui ai parlé de ma sœur.

Un lourd silence s'imposa dans la salle. Les deux adultes gardèrent le silence et baissèrent légèrement la tête. Drago eut peur tout d'un coup.

- Dites-moi, s'il vous plait.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir Drago? fit doucement la femme.

- Je... Je voudrais savoir parce que...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Tu l'aimes? Questionna son parrain avec une voix tendre comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Non, l'amour c'est pour les faibles! s'écria-t-il. Elle... m'intéresse.

Severus sourit rêveusement.

- C'est ce que je disais autrefois, moi aussi, avec sa mère. J'étais comme toi, un bourreau des cœurs sauf que je n'étais pas un Sang-Pur, je n'étais qu'un sang mêlé. Et quand je l'ai vu elle, si douce, si belle, si pleine de vie, alors que moi j'étais brutal, pas vraiment laid, pas vraiment beau, j'avais ce charme, cet aspect ténébreux qui fascinait et terrifiait. J'étais si sombre, presque mort. Tu sais, Hermione a le même physique qu'elle, exactement, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage...

Elle est entrée dans ma vie, comme un boulet de canon, elle m'a apprit à sourire, à rire, à vivre. Elle m'a apprit ce que ma mère n'avait pas pu m'apprendre. Je l'ai chassé d'abord, puis à force d'insister je l'ai laissée m'entourer par sa chaleur. Puis elle est entrée dans mon cœur sans me demander la permission. Finalement, rien d'autre qu'elle, n'avait d'importance, tout ce qui était autour, tout ça ne comptait pas. J'ai eut de la chance. Une chance incroyable d'avoir put vivre durant quelques temps dans le bonheur.

Puis elle est tombée enceinte. Nous étions si heureux, ensembles, indestructibles. Nous voulions nous marier, nous avions tant de projets. Malheureusement, il y a toujours une ombre au tableau. Sa famille ne voulait pas qu'elle m'épouse, elle voulait qu'elle avorte et qu'elle se marie à un riche et vieux Sang-Pur, pour ne pas "souiller" encore plus leur famille. Alors nous nous sommes enfuis après nos ASPICS. J'ai rejoins les membres du Lord, qui payait bien.

Nous avons vécus ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, cette petite fille, ce petit ange, qui a emporté la vie de sa mère. Hermione Merwin est morte en couche et m'a donné Hermione Rogue Merwin qui deviendra pour les années qui suivirent Hermione Granger. J'ai pris peur quand je l'ai serrée dans mes bras alors que j'étais encore en pleurs au côté de ma tendre moitié. Pouvais-je l'élever correctement alors que je revoyais en elle mon amour défunt ? A l'époque j'étais jeune et j'avais peur. J'ai eut peur qu'un jour je lui reprocher d'être en vie. Alors j'ai demandé à sa marraine, qui était la sœur d'Hermione, Gabrielle de la prendre avec elle.

Mais à la "mort" du Lord Noir, on lui a confisquée sa baguette et elle a été contrainte de se réfugier dans le monde moldu. Elle s'est mariée à un alcoolique, violent qui lui reprochait d'avoir emmené cette enfant qu'il qualifiait de bizarre. Je ne te dirais rien sur ce qu'a vécut Hermione, ce sera à elle de te le dire. De plus j'ignore beaucoup des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas me détester encore plus. Un jour, peut-être, te le dira-t-elle. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était plus ou moins heureuse et puis un jour j'ai reçut un courrier. Gabrielle demandait, implorer de l'aide. Je me suis rendu où elle vivait et là j'ai vu ce que je croyais jusqu'alors impossible. J'ai vu Hermione, les mains pleines de sang lire un livre, pendant que son père se vidait de celui-ci. Elle paraissait calme, seul quelques larmes marqué son visage. Quand elle me vit elle dit juste:" Il n'avait pas le droit de la tuer." Alors je compris que sa vie n'avait pas du être heureuse, que j'avais eu tort, que j'aurais du la garder près de moi. Elle s'attendait à ce que je l'emmène à Azkaban mais à la place je lui ai expliqué qui j'étais et qui elle était. Elle se mit en colère, me dit des choses atroces, voulut me frapper, puis partie en claquant la porte. J'ai masqué l'affaire.

Nous n'avons reparlé qu'un an plus tard. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour savoir où elle était et qu'elle ne manque de rien, comme Leila. Je sais qu'elle a vécut ici quelques temps. J'ai voulu que Mme Zabini tombe sur elle et qu'elle la recueille. Et voilà, toute l'histoire.

- Alors Hermione n'est pas une sang de bourbe... C'est la fille d'une sang-pur et d'un sang mêlé... Une sang-pur...

Il essaya d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Il devait reprendre son souffle.

- Qui est son parrain?

- Lucius, ton père.

- Mon père?...

- Bravo tu sais répéter, je t'en félicite, ricana Severus.

- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit...

- Tu n'avais pas à savoir, déclara fermement le professeur de potion. Maintenant, tu sais tu ne diras rien à personne, même pas à Voldemort, sinon, tu mourras de mes mains.

Il ne savait pas si son parrain était sérieux, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait prendre l'air et vite. Il se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment. La porte claqua dans un bruit sinistre, faisant frémir Leila. Les deux adultes gardèrent le silence longtemps, avant qu'elle ne murmure doucement de sa voix la plus réconfortante:

- Tu as bien fait Severus.

Il ferma les yeux et partit à son tour. Leila pleura doucement et chuchota:

-Tu n'aurais pas du nous quitter Hermione, ils ont tant besoin de toi. Pardon de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Je suis tellement impuissante...

Son fils entra dans le salon, en poussant légèrement la porte.

- Maman?

Il vit sa mère dans son fauteuil les jambes repliés sous elle, en train de pleurer. Il avait vu Drago et Severus partir de la maison en furie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que les rares fois où sa mère avait pleuré devant lui, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Maman, qu'y a-t-il?

Elle regarda son fils tendrement. Son cher garçon, si différent de son père, elle lui sourit doucement, et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il faisait maintenant une tête de plus qu'elle, cela la fit rire à travers ses larmes.

- Je me souvins quand tu étais petit, je te tenais aussi souvent que je pouvais dans mes bras. J'avais toujours peur que tu m'échappes, toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses. Je t'aime, mon fils, je suis fière de toi.

Blaise resta silencieux un moment. Bien que sa mère était parfois excentrique et trop protectrice, il était fort rare qu'elle se laisse aller à dire ses sentiments. Education de Sang-Pur oblige, et bien qu'elle l'avait élevé différemment, il savait qu'elle était ainsi. Alors il répondit en murmurant:

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman. Je suis heureux que tu sois ma mère. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Elle pleura alors sur son épaule et il lui dit les mêmes paroles réconfortantes que petit elle lui chantait quand il faisait un cauchemar...

****************************************************o*****************************************************

**Quelque part à Londres.**

Drago entra dans le premier bar qu'il trouva et commanda une bouteille de whisky. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser un verre, il but à la bouteille. Une jolie brune aux yeux marron s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle lui disait et il s'en foutait totalement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle les traits d'une autre brune beaucoup plus belle selon lui. Il ne s'intéressa même pas à son prénom. Même quand il la raccompagna ou qu'elle lui proposa un dernier verre. Même pas quand il jouit en elle. Même pas quand il s'endormit à côté de l'inconnue. Non, à chacun de ces moments il avait Son visage dans la tête et Son nom sur les lèvres... Hermione.

**********************************************o************************************************************

**Dans les alpes, France.**

Deux ombres entrèrent dans une grotte en plein milieu de la nuit. Elles firent une centaine de mètres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent. Une des ombres prit une pierre qui se trouvait par terre et la laissa sur le sol. Quand elle le toucha un peu plus loin, des piques pointus sortirent du sol. Elles avancèrent doucement, évitant les piques. D'un coup, une hache gigantesque apparut et fonça sur les ombres. Mais elle fut facilement neutralisée par un "Stupéfix".

Puis elles continuèrent d'avancer et aperçurent alors devant eux, un animal légendaire. Une licorne noire. Elle posa ses yeux rouges sur les deux ombres, baissant sa tête, avançant sa corne droite vers l'ombre la plus grande. Celle-ci fit alors un pas de côté et monta sur le dos de la licorne qui s'ébroua pour la faire descendre. L'ombre resta malgré tout accrochée, même lorsque l'animal tapa dans les murs dans l'espoir de la faire tomber. Finalement c'est au bout d'une heure que la créature se fatigua et s'arrêta. L'ombre descendit alors et caressa l'encolure de l'animal. Elle prononça quelques mots à l'oreille de l'animal et s'éloigna. La licorne disparut en baissant la tête.

Elles bloquèrent quelques autres pièges classiques mais habituellement efficaces jusqu'à voir ce qu'elles recherchèrent. Là, devant elles, posées sur son socle se trouvait le médaillon de Serpentard. Elles avancèrent et se mirent en rond autour du collier. Elles commencèrent une série complexe d'incantation, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion se fasse entendre. Elles se retournèrent et virent devant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ils les regardèrent surpris. Elles se sourirent et firent en même temps un sort de chauve souris qui occupa les deux membres de l'Ordre. Elles s'emparèrent du médaillon et transplanèrent.

Elles arrivèrent directement dans une maison qui semblait être au bord de s'écrouler à tout moment. Elles enlevèrent leurs masques, laissant apparaître deux visages féminins. Une d'elle, le plus grande cria :

- Grand-mère, il faut qu'on parte! Rassemble vite tes affaires!

Alors qu'elles faisaient un sort d'accio avec les valises toutes prêtes. Une vieille femme au tablier blanc taché arriva en disant affolée:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione?

- On ne doit pas rester là. Prend tes affaires, on t'emmène avec nous.

La vieille femme s'éclipsa tandis que Ginny s'approcha de la Gryffondor:

- Ne crois tu pas que c'est risqué de l'emmener avec nous?

- Dans environs 10 minutes, les membres de l'Ordre nous aurons repérés et je doute qu'ils se contentent d'un "je sais pas" de la part d'une vieille femme. Ils risqueraient de lui faire du mal pour avoir des informations.

- C'est de l'Ordre du Pheonix dont on parle. Il ne ferait jamais cela, se scandalisa Ginny.

-Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que cela ne fait pas tellement de différences, trancha Hermione.

La rousse s'emmura dans son silence alors que Eileen arrivait ses valises rapetissait dans les poches.

- Je n'ai laissé aucune trace qui pourrait leur donner une indication sur notre identité, dit-elle.

Elles transplanèrent dans un grand manoir. Une fois remit de la dislocation, la vieille femme murmura:

-Severus...

Fin!

Alors vous avez aimé? Vous ne trouvez pas Rogue un peu trop sensible? Non, parce que cela continue dans le prochain chapitre avec ses états d'âme, enfin je pense. Je me sens de l'écrire maintenant. Xd.

Prochain chapitre confrontation, fils/mère. Hermione/Drago, si tout va bien. Xd

**Sinon je fais un petit coup de pub pour un forum, vraiment génial, quand on aime les lemons et tout ce qui va avec, bien sur Xd. C'est disons, l'univers pervers de Harry Potter Xd.**

**.  
Sincèrement, faites-y un petit tour, prenez 5 minutes pour regarder, si vous avez des questions, envoyez moi un message sur le forum (Je suis Angie) ou sur mon mail que vous pourrez trouver dans mon profil. Voilà Xd.**

A bientôt, aux prochaines vacances, je pense maintenant, au moins je vous mens pas^^

Je vous embrasse très fort.

Bisous

Little Beattle,

Pour vous servir.


End file.
